I always win
by black111star
Summary: Ginny's 5th year, Draco's 6th, she is no longer the little Weasley girl. It started as a little challenge than became more. War is raging outside, Hogwarts attacked. School taken over. Girls as rewards. not like the 6th book R
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 1**

Pass the butter

He is so strong and handsome. His beautiful black hair and emerald green eyes….

"Gin, will you pass the butter?" Said Harry. Ginny snapped out of her gaze. Everyone was at the dinner table. Ron and Hermione were next to each other at the long side of the table towards the middle section. Harry on the end and Ginny on a seat to his right, the same side as Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on a long side across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny quickly handed over the butter.

Ginny had been staring at Harry , not touching her food, Harry was eating and talking with Ron. Ginny looked at the clock, it was 7:12pm. She felt pathetic and childish for the way she acted around Harry, she still had a fluttering feeling when she was with him at any occasion, though not as strong as it used to be.

Ginny was fantasying again about being with Harry when she looked at Ron and saw him stuffing his mouth with food. _"Ron you always eat to much. When will you learn."_

Still thinking of Harry and their last encounter Ginny started eating when Harry spoke. "Ron why are you eating so fast?"

Ginny didn't even bother wondering what the answer would be.

Ron had indeed eaten fast but Ginny knew why. Ron was in a hurry to get to his room so Hermione and him could start their snogging. She silently laughed. Thinking about it made Ginny nauseous, but it was still funny.

Harry had been invited to stay at the burrow for the summer. The dursleys had been glad to get rid of him. Ginny was surprised that Dumbledor had refused the first request but apon the fact that Harry was now 16 and almost an adult, had decided that Harry was ready to make that decision. Ginny was exited that Harry would be at her house throughout the summer, she could finally have her chance with him.

Hermione had also come to visit for the last month of summer, Ginny was not very exited for that. Harry was always intrigued by her when ever she was around, sometimes Ginny thought Harry might like Hermione more than a friend, but she pushed that out of her mind when ever it entered. It made her very jealous, not as much as the past 4 years, Ginny still liked Harry though not as much as. Still, she wanted Harry to notice her.

"Just anxious to get to bed." Ron made a fraction of a second glance towards Hermione who had already eaten all her food but then again had not taken much food from the table either. "Rather tired." Ron's ears were very pink, Harry seemed to notice as well.

Ron was a bad liar.

"I think I'm done. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hermione stated. She had an expression on her face of attempting to hold back a grin or blush. Hermione walked towards the stairs in a fast pace. Ginny had been struggling not to laugh through out the whole thing.

"Done" Ron put down his napkin on the food covered table, after quickly wiping his face. "Night everyone." Ron walked what seemed to be, rather hurried up the stairs.

"What are you going to be doing?" Ginny yelled teasingly, she knew her parents would not get the joke but Harry laughed. Ginny smiled.

After hearing the steps disappear Harry and Ginny grined at each other .

There was only one week left of summer before the return to Hogwarts for Ginny's 5th year. Ginny was exited but knew she would be ignored as usual. Ron, Harry and Hermione never seemed to have time for Ginny. Always having quiet conversations, running off to do some secret crap or whatever they do while gone.

Ginny finished her food and proceeded to her room to sleep.

"GINNY wake up!" Ginny's eyes fluttered before opening. Ron was standing by her bed looking down at her breathing fast from, Ginny guessed, running up the stairs. "We have to leave in 15 minutes." Ron turned around to leave then abruptly turned around again facing Ginny. "Oh and Ginny, you missed some of breakfast but we saved you a few pancakes and toast."

Ginny was walking down the stairs with her PJ's still on. She was good with getting up in the morning, but it took a while for her to be fully awake.

"Morning" Said a voice form the table, which turned out to be Harry's.

"Hello" said Ginny with a slight blush. "You exited for Hogwarts?" Ginny looked at Harry who was wearing, a long sleved dark blue sweater and a pair of rather baggy jeans that looked slightly too big.

"Yes, absolutely."

Ginny went back upstairs to change. She put on a black fitted T-shirt with a V shaped collar, she reached in the closet to grab her nice brown sweat jacket. It had a hood on the back and a big pocket on the front with two wholes for hands. Her mother had bought her that new jacket for Christmas. Her father had got a nice payment that month and since it was cold and her old jacket had tares that made it practically useless, Mrs. Wealsey had thought it would be reasonable.

"Hey Ginny" Ron called from down the hall of the train. "Want to sit with us?" For a moment Ginny had considered saying yes, but decided that if she wanted to be more independent she needed to stop depending on them.

"No thanks, I'll see you at Hogwarts." She turned and set off to find an empty compartment, leaving The three with surprised expressions; she almost always sat with them if they asked.

"Wonder what's gotten' to her." Hermione said to Harry. "Ron, Ginny's growing up, did you think she would always want to be with us? She has the right to be alone. Don't worry, she cant go far on the train."

"Yeah …right.." Ron turned to the window and looked at the trees and fields passing by.

"Harry are you going to ask Ginny out yet?" Hermione asked careful not to put pressure on Harry. Harry had told Hermione and Ron that he was planning to ask Ginny out after they arrived at school. Hermione beamed exited for Harry, Ron was happy as well. Ron trusted Harry and knew he would take care of Ginny, if she accepted.

"I'm not sure when, I'm waiting for the right moment. You know. She seems to be growing up, one of my greatest fears is that she will stop liking me. I mean a crush only lasts so long. I was surprised it lasted this long. After all its been 4 years." Harry replied looking at the floor.

"Oh Harry, I've seen Ginny looking at you during this summer. She still has a thing for you, and I don't think it will disappear yet. Ask her when you think the time is right." Hermione said trying to comfort Harry.

"Ya I will." Harry agreed with Hermione , Ginny had grown the most out of all of them. She went from a quiet shy little girl to a beautiful, confident, brave girl. In Harry's mind that was more precious than the other girls.

Ginny had always seemed to like him and Harry had never really noticed her till this year. Harry was planning to ask her out and knew she was slipping away but was sure she would say yes if he did this right.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**CHAPTER 2**

My compartment

Finally an empty one. Ginny had looked through nearly the whole train for an empty compartment. She stepped in and put her luggage above one of the seats, then sat down and read her magazine of "teen witch" .

She had just began to read when the door opened and Crabbe, Goyel and Malfoy stepped in. Malfoy raised one eye brow. "What are you doing here _Wealsey?" _Ginny glared. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting." The three boys entered the compartment dragging their luggage, of course Crabbe was holding Malfoy's.

"Well your sitting in the wrong place. This is my compartment, and you don't belong here. But Ill be nice and let you stay if you be quiet." Malfoy's two body guards put they luggage on the other side while Draco placed his above Ginny's seat.

"Hey I was here first!!" Ginny stood up and walked to Malfoy , who was making his way to the side of Crabbe and Goyle for his other bag.

Once his luggage was up in the storage compartment, Malfoy turned to face Ginny, his expression blank as ever. "I really don't care Weasley, like I said this is my compartment, I always sit here." He looked at her as if she was below him, as if she needed permeation to be anywhere near him. What an ass.

Ginny stood up and crossed her arms. "No." she said defiantly.

Malfoy stepped forward so there was only a foot between them; their eyes locked.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy said with an expression of irritation. "I am sitting in here and if I have to push you out of here and lock you out I will. Or you can sit down and be quiet."

Ginny's temper was rising with anger. He had insulted her so many times and now he thought he could order her around? Someone needed to teach him a lesson. He was so close, Ginny felt very uncomfortable, there was not much distance in between them at all, merely 6 inches. When Malfoy had teased and irritated Harry she had usually watched the scenes from the back.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Ginny looked up at Malfoy as he looked down with a raised eyebrow on his face. She had managed to keep her voice steady despite her nervousness form being so close to Malfoy.

Malfoy turned around so Ginny could not see his face, but he must have given a signaql look to the two big boys because they stood and left the compartment. She froze, Ginny was alone with a smirking Malfoy. Suddenly the thought of it hit her. Ginny dodged to the door but Malfoy quickly locked it with a swift move of his wand, not even speaking a word. Then another move cause the curtains on the door to shut leaving no view to the outside.

Another swift move of his wand and Ginny wands was snatch from her hands and Malfoy pocketed it.

Ginny turned around to Malfoy with a slight bit of fear in her eyes.

"Oh I think you will ." He started taking steps towards her ,she only had to step back one time to hit the door, which was now covered by the curtains.

He kept walking till they were only about 6 inches from their faces touching. "because .." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "you have no chance against me" Ginny knew he was right, he was much stronger than her, there was no doubt about that. Plus he wasn't alone, he had Crabbe and Goyel.

"I'm not afraid of you." Ginny lied.

Ginny did not like it when people assumed that they knew everything about her. Harry and Hermione did that a lot but never much had an affection either, so it didn't bother her that much. But Malfoy? Not that she really cared about his opinions but she wasn't going to obey his orders. No frickin way!

"Well Weasley you can be what you want but in this case I suggest that you sit down and shut up." Malfoy said smoothly with yet a frustration tone.

"your not nervous _are_ you Weasley?" Malfoy moved closer so they were only 3 inches apart.

"No" Ginny lied again, not liking the fact that she was practically pinned on the wall next to the door. This time Malfoy obviously could tell that was not the truth. His grey eyes looked her up and down. Ginny didn't like eyes glazing over her like she was on display. _What is with the men these days? _She thought.

"I think you need to grow up and learn to keep your mouth shut when it should be. Like when your around

me." Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

"I know what to do with my mouth Malfoy and it's not something you will have any control over." Ginny declared in defense.

"Really? You want to bet? I'm good when comes to girls mouths." Malfoy had a hunger look in his eyes.

"W-what?" Ginny backed against to door as hard as she could, her eyes widened with shock at the comment Malfoy had just given her. Malfoy's smirk grew bigger.

"Weasley, I was explaining that I'm good with girls mouths. I could get any girl I wanted."

It was true that many girls fancied Draco Malfoy at the itme. He was indeed hansom and … though Ginny didn't want to admit it, attractive.

"You could never get me." Ginny said strongly, as if offering a challenge. The anger she felt from him bossing her around caused more anger to come out.

"You want to bet?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not some toy for you to play with now how about _you_ shut up and _you_ grow up and realize that things are not always going to be your way!" Ginny yelled to his face. Malfoy didn't even flinch he did however have , what looked like a fire in his eyes that was waiting to burn something.

"Don't talk to me like that Weasley." Malfoy looked Ginny straight in the eyes. He had a sneer but then his eyes brightened.

"Or what?" Ginny said low enough that Malfoy had to listen hard to hear.

"Your just an idiotic, dumb witted, jerk that needs to…" Malfoy put a hand around Ginny's waist, pulled her against his body and cut her off with a gentle kiss.

Ginny didn't even have time to think. One second she was yelling then the next second she was being kissed by the last person she would ever want to even touch.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**CHAPTER 3**

I win

His lips were gentle with hers, as if he thought of her as a piece of glass that would break at any second. Which was very surprising. He must have had a lot of experience, after all, he was the sex prince at school. Pansy was no longer the only girl who longed to be in Malfoys arm. Ginny had heard from her friends over the summer in letters, that Malfoy was a hit.

Ginny wanted to pull away but her body would not listen. _"Stop! Stop, pull away!"_

But it was useless.

She leaned in and kissed back. Her hands found their way to his neck. His hands traveled to her hips, and a noise came form her mouth.

"_This is going to be so easy, she's already moaning."_

He did the next thing he always did when he was with a girl for fun of it.

She was about to pull him in for a deeper kiss when he let go and left Ginny with a blast of anger, both for letting her go and for kissing her in the first place.

"_Why the hell did he do that?!?!" _Ginny cursed under her breathe. She glared.

"I win." Malfoy had a huge smirk on his face and was out of breathe.

"YOU!…" Ginny pushed him back and swore while Malfoy merely watched with amusement and even did a chuckle.

"Calm down Weasley , it was just a kiss. Did you like it?" Draco found this very entertaining. The Weaslette always had a spark in her, he had noticed her before at Hogwarts, sitting in the library or eating lunch. She had become a beautiful girl and caught Draco's eye every time she walked by.

He wasn't the only one that had noticed her, there were other males that had moments of looking at her. She had just the right shape and body. Her curves were in all the right places, her wavy hair was usually in a ponytail and when it was let down it made her face shine and glow.

Malfoy and Ginny were both locked into each other's eyes,.

"Oh you wish! I don't get you at all, why do you have to be so mean?!??! Huh? Why? Couldn't you for once just be nice? Or at least have respect for girls and women? You think we are just toys for you when you are bored? " Ginny nearly yelled. She attempted to keep quiet enough that people would not hear the two of them arguing, especially about a kiss.

"I never disrespected women or girls." Malfoy said calmly. Ginny closed the space between them. She was a few inches shorter than Malfoy.

"You just did!" Ginny said as loud as she dared .

"As I recall you were the one who challenged me to it." He replied looking down at Ginny who was fuming.

"When was that?" She had to keep her voice calm or else she would prove Ron's point.

FLASH BACK--

"Ron I'm going to Hogsmede alone this weekend, I don't need anyone to come with me!" Ginny stated firmly.

"You're my little sister, you can't go alone, what if something happened to you?" Ron protested.

The two were in the common room arguing about Hogsmede. Ginny and Ron were standing in front of fire place, luckily no one else was there except Harry and Hermione, it was eleven o-clock at night, about the time students went to bed.

Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch watching, not sure what to say or do. Hermione was biting her lip and Harry was about to speak up for Ginny's defense but changed his mind, not in the mood to be yelled at by Ron. Being a fight with Ron in his 4th year had been hard enough.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 14 and I bet when you were 14 you would be able to go alone with no problem.

"That's different, your ..your.." Ron didn't want to say it but.. "a _girl_ and if someone tried to hurt you and you were alone- I love you Ginny and I don't think your ready to be alone."

END OF FLASH BACK--

Ginny was so angry she wanted to smack Malfoy in the face right on the spot. Malfoy on the other hand was beaming inside, he always won at this game, and planned to not brake his record; so far that goal was successful. Though he had to admit that this girl was a real pain compared to the other girls.

"You challenged me when I said I could get any girl I wanted and you said 'you could never get me' ."

Ginny mentally kicked herself for that, how could she be so stupid, she should have just gone looking for another compartment.

"Well Malfoy you kissed me you didn't 'get' me. I don't know about your other girl friends but your certainly not going to get me just like that!" Ginny smirked quite similarly to Malfoy.

Malfoy's smirk was gone, she had a point, man this girl never knew when to give up.

"Well if you want we could keep this going on the train or we can save it for Hogwarts. What do you say?"

Both didn't want to fight anymore, Ginny was glaring while reading her magazine, Draco was replaying everything, she had a point. Getting someone was different form kissing them. Next time he would let it keep going, that Weasley girl was all over him with that kiss. He saw the angry expression in her eyes when he let go, surprisingly it had been hard for him to brake the connection.

Draco had never softened for a girl, he had the control, he never really had feelings for any of them. This Weasley girl was different, and Draco was going to show her that he had the control to get her if he wanted.

Draco could feel a head ache starting. This girl was a hand full, but when he had said that he could get any girl he wanted, he meant it. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

A/N: hey readers! Sorry this is so short but the next will be longer.

I'm still working on editing the next chapter, its all done but I still have to check for mistakes. Thanks for reading, believe me I have plans for this story. It might take some time to get everything together but ill work on it for you.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**CHAPTER 4**

New Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher

A few hours later , it had become night. Draco (thought it was a decent time to call him that.) and Ginny had heard rain pounding on the windows as the train rode on the tracks. Then the train finally stopped.

All the students were as usual led to Hogwarts by Hagrid. The first years eyes wide with excitement, gazing at the castle.

While covering herself the best she could with her cloak to prevent the rain from frizzing her hair and soaking her cloths, Ginny was frowning all the way till they reached the Hall that led to their feast.

Harry, Ron and Hermione greeted her with smiles when she arrived at the table. Asking her how the ride was, Ginny decided to say it was quiet and boring. Though her insides felt sick when thinking over what had happened during the ride.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet, waiting to hear what he would say.

After what ah happened last year when Harry had come back and informed everyone that the Dark Lord had come back, things had massively changed. No longer did children go off alone, homes were now protected by extra and secure spells. Even now people were still a bit shaken at the thought of the Dark Lord being back.

Dumbledore declared the usual greeting till he finally spoke what everyone was waiting to hear.

"I would like to announce that this year may will be different form last year. After loosing Cedric Digory, new curfews will be at 9:00pm rather than 10:00pm. Those studying for NEWT's will be given passes to stay out later. The grounds are restricted after dark.""

This announcement struck a thought in Ginny's head. _Dumbledore wouldn't make our curfews sooner unless he feared something would happen inside the school. Or perhaps someone in the school he doesn't trust, Snape? Maybe he thinks there could be a break in._

Ginny came back to reality when the next announcement was made.

"Our new head boy will be, Draco Malfoy! And our new head girl will now be Hermione Granger!" The crowd cheered for the two, but Ginny secretly wondered if they were really cheering for Draco out of politeness, or if they really cared at all.

The clapping decreased so Dumbledore could one speak again,

"Next announcement is, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is, Allen Nortiker!"

A man Ginny hadn't noticed because of his dark colors, rose form his seat to the clapping of the students and teachers.

The man was tall and young looking, attractive and through the robes, seemed to be in good shape. His hair was an average brown, his eyes were also brown. His cloak was black , his shirt dark blue, pants looked like the type you would wear to work.

He smiled and glanced around at the students. When his eyes caught Ginny's she blushed.

"Yes, yes, thank you..' the clapping stopped.

Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Thank you all for coming to our school and I hope you enjoy your year," Dumbledore smiled and said his last sentence. "Now let the feast begin"

All the students were , as usual, delighted with their food. Ginny chatted with Hermione about their classes while Harry and Ron talked about quitdage and their thoughts of the new teacher.

"I think he looks interesting, I wonder if he went to Hogwarts before. He dresses well and seems very young." Ron stated, Ginny agreed. He did dress well for the occasion, he did look very different form any of the other teachers Ginny had seen, and she did wonder what school he came from.

"He couldn't have graduated too long ago, he's pretty young, maybe 20." Ginny joined in on the topic.

"I know right. I cant wait to be in his classes, it sounds like this year will be very interesting." Harry's smile made Ginny get butterflies in her stomach, she knew it was about time she moved on, but she couldn't help but feel a little giggly during the meal.

Everyone had gone to the common room, stuffed with food and laughing at their stories form over the summer. Draco didn't have much to tell. Nothing exiting ever happened over the summer.

"Hey Drakie" Pansy walked over, or rather, ran over, and hugged Draco tightly.

"I've missed you soo much."

It was true that Pansy had not seen Draco for months and Draco wasn't too disappointed, though it was lonely.

"Hi Pansy, had a good summer?" Draco managed to say after catching his breathe when Pansy let go.

"Great summer. Went shopping with friends, visiting family, new boyfriend, homework." Pansy continued on the same topic till Draco could take no more and went to bed at about 10:00pm.

The next morning was rather difficult, getting up earlier to catch the showers before the other girls required getting up at 6:30. Breakfast started at 7:30.

Through out the summer Ginny had been sleeping in until at least nine.

She Grumpily got up at 7:00 and had to wait while the other girls hogged the showers. After showering, drying her hair and getting dressed, she walked to the great hall, as she came around the corner she noticed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher leaning against the wall of an empty classroom talking to one of the teachers.

Ginny slowed down as she watched his motions, expressions and , what looked to Ginny like , his body.

Ginny could see his sweet smile, his shape which made her have a slight blush as she passed.

His sleeves were rolled up, which revealed his strong looking arms and a slightly tanned skin, perhaps he was from a rather hot area.

He looked away from the teacher and took a glance at Ginny, though Ginny didn't see it, he seemed to stare until she went around the corner.

Draco woke up in a good mood from falling asleep at about 10:30pm and waking up at 6:30am he had a good amount of rest,. Normally Draco didn't like sleeping in, he valued his time of day light.

Since the fact that he had always lived in a bit of darkness himself, it felt good to be free with the light.

Draco showered combed his hair, pulled up his pants and before he could put on his shirt an owl came tapping on the window. (A/N Just imagine How Sexy Draco would look with no shirt on…)

Draco opened the window, curious as to what the owl had brought for him.

When the owl came in Draco realized that the owl belong to his father. The creature dropped the envelope in Draco's hand and flew off.

He opened the envelope and read the message and his jaw dropped.

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you greatly. I hope that the train ride was good . _

_I have news , your father has been informed the school is going to be attacked, within the next week. I would have warned you earlier but your father has kept a close eye on me and I didn't hear of this till a little before you left for Hogwarts._

_Muggles are sentenced to die. Boys will be offered a place in the Dark Lord's army and the girls are said to be given to his followers and their sons if they are worthy._

_The teachers will either be killed or held in prison. All children of the Death Eaters will meet in Hogsmede to be kept safe while the attack takes place. Please don't resist, go with them and don't say anything, I love you and would never forgive myself if I lost you._

_From your dearest mother,_

_N. Malfoy._

Draco brought his jaw back up and breathed, realizing he had held his breathe.

This was wrong, this was all wrong, he thought.

_What will this school become if The Dark Lord becomes the ruler?_

Images, horrible ones came to his mind, the girls would become like his mother, enslaved to their masters for life, beaten if ever to disobey, throw away when they had nothing left in them.

And what would happen to them if given to the sons of the Death Eaters? What would the boys do? All this running through his mind had made him not think what time it was.

He looked at his watch, it was 7:15am. There was no reason to go to breakfast early, but he didn't want to stay in here either. He finally decided on going to the library to finish his homework from the summer, which would be due by tomorrow.

Ginny arrived at the Great Hall to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all at the table eating and chatting.

She smiled as she went passed all the students and sat herself next to Harry across form Luna and Hermione.

"How are you? Good breakfast?"

All the children nodded.

"Hey Gin where did you end up sitting on the train?" Ron asked curious and anxious to know who she had been with what they talked about, how far away was she on the train and why she had rejected sitting with them like they always did.

"Not for away maybe 7 doors down." Ginny said casually as she ate her meal

"So.. Anyone special you bumped into?" Ron proceeded.

Ginny swallowed her eggs and answered.

"I saw Malfoy and his friends on the way down but I was by myself in the compartment." Ron glanced at Harry who had paused when he heard the name 'Malfoy'.

"They weren't bugging you right?" Harry asked, entering the conversation with a frown on his face.

"No. They didn't say anything to me actually." Going back to eating her food, and changing the subject caused the 'Malfoy on train' topic to be left behind.

As Draco entered the Hall he avoided Ginny's eyes, feeling ashamed of playing around her, well he couls only imagine what kind of play her master would have with her when she was a prisoner to who ever chose her.

He sat at his table chatting with Pansy, Crabb, Goyle, and his friend Blaise.

The day went by slow and felt like it took forever. Classes were boring, lectures made him want to sleep even more, The feeling of beign back int eh game of life wasn't very sweet either. But he made it through and he woud keep going, because every moment he had here, was precious.

Soon this school would be gone, become nothing more then a hoem for dark, he dreaded waking up to the cold of the castle that would come with the fact of the Dark Lord being the Head Master, The Ruler, The Lord of Darkness.

Time was running out, no more sleeping in, no more playing around, no more ignoring reality.

There was war going on and he had to be ready.

A/N : That was chapter 4, hope it was good! Five will be up next week. Feel free to yell for the ups and downs. Love Yall!


	5. Chapter 5

-1"This sucks big time, you know that?" Korie was scanning her home work and classes schedule.

"Hey we will get through, we always do." Ginny finished scanning hers and tossed it aside. She plopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Look at this, look at this." Korie pointed down at the first potions class. "We are with the slytherins next week, again! Those frikin' idiots are so distracting, its impossible to focus when they are in our class."

Korie was in the same grade as Ginny, they were rather close friends, the past year had been lonely for both girls. Korie had met Ginny in the library. Ginny was studying while Korie had been searching for a potions book. The two found each other's company pleasurable. Friendship formed and the two had been good friends since.

"We. Will. Be. Fine." Ginny knew that this year was going to be harder than last, but as always she would find a way through.

Korie threw her papers on the floor and laid back on her bed.

"You know the new defense against the dark arts is pretty cute, that's the class I'm looking forward to. I wonder what he's like."

"Well he was attractive, I love his cloths, funny thing to like, but I do. He acts so content with life. I love his smile." His smile made her blush and the thought of his class was extremely exciting.

"Ya… ya… he has a great smile.. Damn I wish we had him tomorrow. I love Saturdays and all but still…" Korie's words began to fade when Ginny's mind shifted to Malfoy…. _Malfoy..? Why the hell was she thinking about Malfoy? _

Tomorrow was Saturday… Saturday was the first day to Hogsmede (wasn't sure how to spell it) Saturday was a day off, a day to relax. And she couldn't wait.

Draco was close to a brake down. Tomorrow was Saturday, tomorrow was the first day to Hogsmede, tomorrow was the day all the Death eater children were to meet. Tomorrow was the day that Hogwarts would be attacked. And Draco was dreading the day that was about to come.

He would wait till it was at least 5am, the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come.

After researching spells int eh library, practicing, focusing on preperatiosn for what would come, he felt more ready. Still cold sweat for be the first thing he felt every morning, nightmares of death, blood, torture, pain. And of course the girls being picked. Horrible things their masters did, screams flying through the air.

It was non stop pain during his sleep. Time was running out.

"All right, time to go." Korie starting shakign Ginny to wake her up. Lets head out. Get yoru ass out of bed and get dressed."

Ginny eyes opened to bright light commign through the window. "Damn its early, what time is it?"

"9am, late breakfast as usual on Saturday. Now get up." Korie left the room to head for the showers.

After getting her things together and showering, Ginny made her way to breakfast.

Korie sat down next to Ginny and the two finished breakfast.

"Time to go. Don't forget your purse. " Korie reminded her of the time they ahd to go all the way back to get her money, which she left in her dorm room.

"I told you! That was a one time thing." Korie snorted. "Ya well Ill keep that in mind."

Draco put on his scarf and his sweater. It was a chilly day, which matched the feeling that would soon be all over the school. Cold. Completely cold was the destiny for Hogwarts.

"Ready?" Pansy asked in a very down voice. "Please, come with me." Pansy had not been happy with the news and had cried the previous night. This was just as hard for her as it was for him. Both liked the school the way it was. Despite the things that were said to him and her by the parents, neither wanted this.

"Yes, Im coming." He took one last look at hisdorm and took in what was likely to be the last moment of warmth.

"Alright we are here."

"Sweet!" Korie yelled. "New cloths! Lovely!"

Korie literaly dragged Ginny through the stores, looking at the sales, purchasing about 3 new tops, 3 belts for her jeans, a new coat and a pair of nice high heel gold shoes.

Ginny had saved some money over the summer and had been waiting for a tiem like this to buy new items.

She purchased a beautiful 10gallon light blue dress, silver heels, a pair of silver tiny hoops and nice star hairclip. Stars were one of her favorite symbols.

"I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat." Ginny suggested 'Holly Winter". Best roast beef, chicken, soup, tea. Great things to eat and drink during winter. Of course you could eat during the other seasons, but winter, this was the best place.

"K k."

Korie and Ginny ate lunch and enjoyed their time. Talking and chatting took up a great amount of time, one thign that was missing in 'Holly Winter' was a clock, neither normally wore watches.

Time pasted, though the girls didn't know it, it had reached 2pm.

"Any minute." Pansy was finding it hard to breathe evenly .

Draco's heart was pounding, all the children were there. Crab, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and a few others. Hardly anyone wished to speak. Only a few sentences had been spoken since arrival.

Pansy was close to tears, Draco couldn't stop pacing.

He should have said something, he should have told someone, but what good would it have done? There wasn't enough iem to get everyone home now.

The teachers were not strong enough to to fight all the death eaters and the Dark Lord…. No one could fight him..

"Promise me you'll remind me of our good times here. Promise me you wont let me forget." Pansy's tears were now dripping form her eyes.

Draco stopped and kneeled down in front her seat . He looked straight into her eyes. "I give you my word. Ill never let you forget."

"Hey any idea what time it is?" Ginny put down her drink and walked over to the counter.

"Helo, Mrs. Winter? (yes the founder and owner was there today)"

"Yes." The women put down her cloth and cleaned her hands.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes its…." Mrs. Winter looked down at her watch. "2:30"

"Thanks"

"2:30! Jeeze, that's way past the itme we normaly stay."

"Lets head out side." Korie jumped form her seat, put the money on the table and the two left."

"Oh my Lord" Ginny looked down the streets. "The kids must have gone back." The streets were almost empty, people were still out walking back and forth, but for the msot part, the students seemed to be gone.

"lets head back." Korie broke the silence.

"Ya. Ya, let's"

"Any minute, any minute… any minute…" Pansy was now grippign her hands together tightly.

"Pansy listen to me." Draco pulled her hands apart and held them in his own. "I wont let anyone hurt you, understand? We will get through this." Draco eyes were watering with threatening tears as well now, but he held them back with the strength he had left.

Korie and Ginny had almost reached the school doors when screams began to fly out of the cracks. Ginny ran fallowed by Korie. Ginny burst through the doors to find a massive fight inside.

Spells were flying everywhere, students knocked out, cries were heard from every direction.

"Ahh!" A hand reached out and pulled Korie by her hair. "Ginny help!"

Ginny swirled around and shot a spell at the attackers head but hit Korie by mistake. Korie's body dropped to the floor and the masked figure's lips curved into an evil smile.

Againny was so scared she practically froze. Her wand flew out of her hand but before she could grab it, a strong hand reached out and pulled her by her hair.

"Don't bother running little girl." With that he knocked her out.


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Shit! That hurts like Hell!" Ginny had just opened her eyes and was rubbing her head. "Korie! Are you here?"

The room was dark but there was enough light from the candles to see that the walls were made of brick. "We are definitely still at Hogwarts…" Ginny whispered to herself. "Korie are you here!?!" She yelled again.

"Yes I'm here…" Ginny heard a soft voice and then a groan.

She crawled over to where the voice was coming from and reached out to find the person. Her hand touched something, another hand. The hand twitched and grabbed Ginny's.

"Oh Ginny I thought you were gone. They took at least five girls out of this room already." Ginny glanced around the room to see about thirteen girls hidden in the corners.

Korie managed to push herself up along with Ginny help. The two sat against the wall in silence until the door opened and a masked figure walked in.

"Ginevra Weasley!" The figured looked round the room and flicked his wand. Ginny's body instantly stood up without Ginny's command. "Ginny…" Korie's hand held Ginny's tightly, Korie voice sounded rough.

"Don't worry, be strong, Ill find you again."

"Come with me!" The man reached her and grabbed her arm then began to pull her down the hall. "Walk faster." He commanded.

"Where are we going?" Ginny stopped and stared at him straight in the eye, or at least what she could see of his face.

"The Great Hall. Now keep moving." The man turned around and began walking down the hall.

They walked the corridors till they reached the great hall. "Here we are. Now when you walk in, don't look at the dark lord, keep your eyes down, fallow his orders, he tells you to look left, look left, he tells you to look right, look right, he tells you to bow, then bow."

"Thanks for the advice." Ginny took a deep breathe and opened the door.

There was a crowd of masked figures and in the head master's chair sat, …the Dark Lord himself. Another thing that had stuck out was there was now a flag above the master's seat. The flag had the Dark Mark on it, hanging there at least five ft wide and seven ft long.

The man that had brought her there gave her a nudge and she began to walk towards the teacher's seats, and felt eyes on her the whole way.

Ginny felt her heart beat fast and her eyes though she tried not to, looked straight into his.

"So this is the Ginny Weasley I was told about. Pleasure to finally meet you. Read her paper!"

A man stepped forward to the middle of the room and began shouting the history of her life. Ginny's minds was going crazy, she only caught parts of his speech.

"Sister of Harry Potter's closest friend Ron Weasley…. Age fifteen… pureblood…"

'They sure know a lot about me… wonder if Voldemort knows about the diary…surely they would have told him..' She eyed the ground, dirty but shiny, the tiles had minor mud marks scattered. The marks seemed to match what could have been a fight from earlier today.

As her eyes wondered she noticed a few blood spots on the floor, she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the things that came to her mind..

Images of the fight that must have taken places here played through her head. She could picture the horrible scene. People screaming, students running everywhere, people knocked out, spells flying all around. Perhaps she was lucky that she didn't have to see more than she did.

"Ginevra Weasley. I've heard some interesting things about you. Your are the one who had my diary last year, correct?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Now who would like this girl?" Ginny's eyes looked around the room. About six, what seemed to be, boys, possibly students, had raised their hands. Ginny's eyes scanned them and noticed one a towards the middle with a bit of blonde hair. _Draco Malfoy…_

"Mr. Malfoy. You wish for this girl?" Voldemort asked Draco. Draco stood straight and stepped forward. He then spoke, surprisingly, very steady and calm.

"Yes I would my Lord." Ginny's heart beat even faster.

'_Oh my God…. I'm going to be given to Malfoy…' _

"Why do you want her?" Voldemort leaned forward as if eager to hear Draco's answer.

Draco walked to the Voldemort's side and did a quick bow, then began to walk towards Ginny.

She felt sweat in her hands, her heart felt like it would come out of her chest. Draco began to circle her as he spoke.

"Well my Lord, such a pretty girl, and from a pore family. I can only imagine all the chores she had to do daily. Beauty is something I also see in her. Servant during day, entertainment at night. Perfect for my likings."

"Indeed. Beauty is something a man looks for in a women or girl. She is now yours. Ginevra Weasley is now the property of Draco Malfoy." Ginny let out her breathe and felt a tear fall down her cheek at these words. Not a tear of sadness, but a tear of appreciation. If Malfoy hadn't taken her, who knows where she would have ended up. Draco Malfoy saved her life, this was a moment she would never forget.

The man that had read her paper, took out his pen and began to write what Ginny guessed was, her new owner's name.

The black figure that had brought her in motioned for her to fallow him out of the halls. She walked over in a state of auto. Almost without realizing that she was moving or even where she was going.

After she exited the room her heart began to slow down. She rounded the corner of the hall and heard the doors close behind her. She leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She put her head in her hands and attempted to breathe evenly.

"What are you doing? Get up." The man tuned around and walked in her direction till they were about two ft apart.

"Oh my God… I can't believe it…" More tears ran down her cheeks but no cries escaped her mouth.

"Look I don't know what you think you're doing but what ever it is, hurry up, I have other matters to handle, and I can't afford to spend all my time on you."

"I'm sorry, I just need a moment." She wiped off some of her tears but didn't get up.

"Look, we have met before a few times and I know that you can be stronger than this. So please try to pull yourself together and I'll get you to your room . Break down all you want when you get there but right now is not the time." He reached to her with his hand, she took it.

He pulled her up and helped her steady herself.

"Thank you."

They began to walk, he slowed his pace slightly.

"Have you figured out who I am yet?" He asked.

"Umm ..I hadn't really thought about it. You said we met before?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Not very many times, but enough that I thought you would know my voice." A little smile seemed to creep up on his face.

"Would you please just tell me? I really am not in the mood for guessing games." Ginny requested. She was indeed tired and her head hurt; days like these weren't the kind she was used to dealing with.

"Fair enough I suppose after being through a day like this. I'm Allen Nortiker. The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Ginny stopped in her tracks for a second then started walking again. "You're frikin' kidding me!" She was shocked that the hot, attractive, smart man that she had had a crush on was a death eater.

"You're a death eater!?!? You knew this was coming and you did nothing!??! How could you do this to Dumbledore? He willingly let you join this school and everyone respected you, yet you stand here and act like there is nothing wrong with betrayal!" She shouted at him in the face. "Who ever raised you did a horrible job."

Mr. Nortiker stopped and turned around. A glare was now on his face. "You know you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them, I think you'll learned a bit of that with Malfoy."

"Who the hell said that there was something going on between us? I've never said anything about it before."

"Let's just say I'm good and reading minds. Now we are almost there, let's drop this and move on."

"You will never look the same ot me again. I can't believe I ever liked you."

A little chuckle from him, then silence.

Reluctantly she shut her mouth and fallowed till they reached a room somewhere in the castle. She was so distracted by their conversation that she hadn't even paid attention to where they were heading. She should have done it, it would have helped if she ever had the opportunity to run.

"Well this is your room, now get in and wait. You'll have a good few hours before your new owner will be here. Make yourself comfortable and cry all you want. Keep in mind though that crying won't fix anything."

The room wasn't that bad, seemed like the size of a classroom, the windows were shut and Ginny gused, locked. The floor had a rug that looked to be between dark blue and black. The bed was a queen size. _Nice bed.. _she thought. The sheets were a medium shade of green and the pillows black.

Ginny walked in the room and sat on the bed. She heard the door shut. She laid down on the bed and let out the tears that she had been holding in.

A/N: Ok I know what your thinking. What happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione? Well truth is I haven't decided and I'm open to ideas. Feel free to email me or private message me anytime. Also I want to thank all my reviewers.

Flipinpenname

GiNnYtJuH

nun outfits are cool

PurpleRainbow

Sian

sidlovesnancy1979

Miss Sadistic

hecate0808

girls just want to have fun

You inspired me to keep going. I understand that some of you think my grammar is off. Well, that is true, I'm not a strong writer and I don't have marvelous grades in English, but I'm working on making my chapters better. Thank you all for reading. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Draco opened the door and walked in to find Ginny asleep on the bed. The room was quiet and had a feeling of darkness inside.

He walked over to her and gave her a little shake. "Weasley, Weasley wake up."

She moved a little then opened her eyes.

"W-what? What is it?" She pushed her self up into a sitting position. "Korie… The Death Eaters… Hogwarts! Holy shit!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

Draco reached out and pulled her hand away then placed it by her side.

"Weasley calm down. Take a breathe." Draco sat on the bed beside her and took out what seemed to be a few papers. He placed them on the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Ginny rubbed her tired eyes.

"A couple hours, not very long."

"What are those for?" Ginny pointed to the papers. Ginny reached down and picked one up and read the first section.

_**I, student of Hogwarts agree to fallow the terms of this school. **_

_**All students must wear uniforms…..will fallow orders from the head master… Obey the teachers……students that have been chosen by the children of the honored followers of The Dark Lords will obey their owners.**_

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ginny's eyes had widened to the size of soup bowls when she saw 'obey their owners'.

"It's a contract of shit saying that you will obey the rules of the new system." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. You have to sign it." Ginny looked at the pen he held out for her.

"Are all the students signing these? Or just the chosen ones." Ginny began writing and filling out the form.

"All of them. Don't forget the check mark the box for chosen students."

Draco pointed towards the bottom of the paper where there was a list of boxes.

"What does that mean exactly? Chosen?" Ginny paused waiting for an answer.

"Ok. I'll try to summarize the new ways now that the Dark Lord is in control."

He cleared his throat and stood up, then started walking back and forth. "Forgive me; I think better when I'm moving."

Ginny motioned for him to carry on.

"The school has a lot of changes. First men receive higher authority than women, even female teachers have limits. Our old teachers seem to be a mix of dead bodies and missing people. Dumbledore is gone, killed I heard; but it could be a lie to make people give in. When they say 'chosen' they mean sort of reserved. It's like territory that no one is allowed to go on without permission."

"So we are here for your entertainment? That is seriously messed up." Ginny crossed her arms after she had finished signing the papers.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her with as blank of a face as ever.

"You're here for education, not for our entertainment. It's sort of a bonus for being the child of a high ranked death eater. But your lucky to be picked, you see this means non of the others are allowed to touch you. From their point of view, you are my girl."

Ginny raised one eye brow. "How many students from the beginning of this year are left?"

Draco sighed. "Not a lot. Only the pure bloods were allowed to stay. Another new rule is that you have to be invited to come here. They don't send letters to all magically talented mud bloods anymore."

"Would you mind not using that word? Is it really that hard for you to speak nicely or is that below your level?"

"People will be using that particular word a lot now, get used to it." Draco had a tad bit, of what sounded like, irritation in his tone.

Ginny breathed in deep. "Ok, keep going."

"Anyway, there might possibly be students from Dermstrang joining us. I know the two schools are teaming up."

Ginny's eyes widened as her mind went to the famous Victor Crum that Hermione had spoken of.

Draco for some reason seems to notice. "No." He said. "Crum left school, graduated or ran away, can't remember which."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and smiled. "You're good. Do all the death eater's kids know how to read minds?"

"I do not know." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed to the floor across the room.

"Sediamos." A small bed appeared small, average length with a few sheets. He began pacing again.

"You can sleep there, I told them to put in a separate one but I guess no one cares. You were actually supposed to have your own room like the others but trust me; you will be safer and happier here."

Ginny got off the master bed and walked over to the recently created one.

"Thanks. Is there anything else I need to know?" Ginny ran her hand down on the sheet. She longed to lay back down for another couple hours of peace.

"Ah yes, there is." His body seem to tense. "There is a Grand Opening Ball tomorrow night. In the morning I will let you pick a dress and I'll order it."

Ginny's eyes snapped up, surprised and stunned. She quickly regained her composure and took in what she was hearing. "Thank you. But why can't we just go to-"

"No, do you have any idea how packed that will be? Everyone will be going to the shops. Besides you'll want to make sure you buy one no one else will have. That's one of the annoying things about those stores; girls can buy the same dresses."

For a moment Ginny's mind drifted into a dream of what it would be like to have a real dress, a brand new one. Then the thought of the occasion crushed the dream.

Ginny lay down on the bed. She turned till she was comfortable on her back and breathed out.

Malfoy sat down on his bed and began to take off his shoes. "Yes, we are going together. The other chosen girls will be with they owners too."

"That's…" Yawn. "..Wonderful." Ginny let her eyes close and fell back to sleep.

Malfoy continued to undress. He tossed his shoes to the wall by the door, and then removed his shirt. He dropped the shirt on the floor and began to unzipper his pants. One his pants were off he threw them over to his shirt. Socks were next. Finally he had nothing but his boxers on.

"Sleep tight Weasley." He said as he pulled the covers up over himself.

"Tomorrow will be a tough day." Malfoy closed his eyes and tried to catch up on the sleep he had missed.

A/N: How was that? School has been keeping me so busy. Trust me if you don't like homework, don't sign up for honors classes.

Still looking for ideas about Harry, Ron and Hermione. And for the next chapter I need ideas for Ginny's dress. J Email me or put ideas in the reviews.

Thank you to all my reviewers! You gave me a reason to keep going.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their names.

Ginny opened her eyes to a blast of sunlight coming through the windows. _ 'Nice of him to open the windows.' _She thought as she managed to pull herself out of bed. She stretched and yawned. She noticed a clock was now placed on a table near her bed. It said 6:30am.

The bathroom door opened and Malfoy stepped out with nothing but a towel around his waist. Ginny had to fight the urge to look down to the danger zone. (A/N: that's what my friends used to call it lol)

His hair was wet and a little messy.

"What?" He asked as he walked to his bed and opened his trunk. "Never seen a boy with a towel around his waist?" He began digging through his cloths to find a pair of clean boxers.

"I-uh- no I've seen it before with my brothers just a bit surprised that's all." She stuttered.

Malfoy let out a quiet laugh. "Excited to start the day?" She asked, trying to fill in the silence that seems to come at moments like this.

"Anything but that." Malfoy said as he continued to dig through his cloths. '_Why did he just say that? That was stupid, you don't tell a Weasley how you feel.' _

"Oh and here are the catalog, pick the dress you want and think of some nice colors. We'll go to pick it up after school; classes will end early today. Rather early because it's the first day is my best guess. If you change your mind their will adjust it at the shop. I have a special place that I know of." Draco tossed a rather fancy designed book over to her bed. Ginny caught it in the air.

"Dress for Balls and Dances" was the title. There was a photo of a royal blue dress on the cover with sparkling gold edging and a V-shaped front. It was long and silky. The dress was carefully placed on a fake model. Ginny marked it in her mind to look into that one later.

"I don't know what I'm going to do; this is all still sinking in. I feel like being here is betrayal." Ginny said while flipping the pages.

"Your not betraying your people, you wouldn't have gotten out, even of Hogsmede. There were Death Eaters placed there too. Blocked the exits from the students."

"But no one was running or yelling when I left, so when did that happen?"

"Nothing did, they were just there to protect the students, the children of the Death Eaters; we met at Hogsmede to get out of their way."

"What? You knew and you didn't say anything?" Ginny was amazed that he could have kept such valuable information to himself when he knew the risk.

"That's just it, I did. I told Dumbledore." Malfoy paused and scanned at the cloths and saw what he was looking for.

"Dumbledore wouldn't leave all the students here. Would he?" Ginny's mind was scanning over all the reasons Dumbledore would not have stayed with the school.

"I don't know about him. But I know your boyfriend left with your brother pretty easily. Didn't even glance back."

"I thought you were at Hogsmede." Ginny was now confused. "Two places at once?"

"He didn't leave the day of the attack, he left the night before."

"What about Hermione? You didn't say she left with them."

"I knew you were going to ask that. She wasn't with them when I saw them running. Maybe they met each other somewhere. All I know is Dumbledore, a few teachers, your boyfriend and your brother left the night before. I saw them run out of the castle through the window."

"Ya, nice try but you are in the dungeons, you have no windows." Ginny began to realize he wasn't serious. '_How could you see outside from the dungeons?'_

"I wasn't in the dungeons that night. I went to the tower for some air; on the way up, I saw them through one of the windows. Dumbledore was with your boyfriend and your brother, Granger wasn't there." Draco replied casually.

"Will you stop calling him my boyfriend?" Ginny felt very irritated that everyone was assuming she was going out with Harry. "I'm not going out with him nor do I really want to."

"Well you showed affection for him for years. But I can tell you don't want him anymore. You don't seem to care that he got away, other wise you would have asked about him sooner." Draco had secretly been glancing over at her during the past meals and noticed the difference in her emotions since last year.

She didn't talk to Potter unless he spoke to her, her brother had been showing signs that he desired them together, the Granger girl was making room for Ginny anytime at lunch so she could sit next to Potter. Were they stupid? Couldn't they tell she didn't care anymore?

"How is it that you knew that and my own friends couldn't figure it out? Honestly I don't get you."

Ginny didn't understand it. Draco Malfoy figuring her out, that was a little creepy. What else did he know?

Her heart had been beating very fast ever since Draco started talking about Harry. True, she missed him but really, she was drifting from the trio. She wanted to be with them for years, wanted to be part of the group but that feeling was fading and all she wanted now was to get through this. What kind of cloths you wore, what kind of boyfriends and friends you had didn't matter now.

Malfoy had now found his cloths and looked over them to make sure they were a good.

Malfoy had his back to her and Ginny was grateful, for if he had seen her face so red it would have been embarrassing. Malfoy found his boxers, then let the towel drop. Ginny swirled around to face away from him.

Malfoy smiled at this though Ginny couldn't see. '_Twitchy girl…_ 'He thought.

…………………

Breakfast was at seven. The great hall was decorated the same but the tables were different. The Slytherin table was at the front along with the Ravenclaw table. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were in the back. The students were sorted out according to their house and there was no talking. There were whispers, but nothing louder.

Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry, Hermione Ron or Korie. Harry Hermione and Ron were not there but the moment her eyes found Korie she ran to her and hugged her tight.

"I didn't know what happened to you. Did they question you? Did someone pick you? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, no and thankfully no. Please sit with me." Korie took Ginny's hand and dragged her to sit at the end of the table. The two sat together and both could feel the tension in the room.

The Dark Lord was sitting in the Head Master's chair and gazing upon his followers who were lined up along the sides of the hall.

After everyone seemed to have sat down and settled, out came a line of boys and girls of ages perhaps between eleven and sixteen. They began to march to the front.

Allen Nortiker walked up carrying the sorting hat. He glanced at Ginny as he passed then quickly looked back to the dark lord. A stool was held by another boy who fallowed close behind Mr. Nortiker.

When he reached the table of the teachers and the new Head Master, the stool was placed in the center and the Sorting Hat on top of it.

The new kids kept marching towards the hat, then abruptly and sharply stopped about twenty feet from it.

Allen stood next to the hat and began to call out names off a paper, which Ginny assumed to be a list of new students.

"Donna Lian." Allen called. Donna, a blond girl walked up and sat on the stool. Allen placed the hat on her head and waited for it to make its decision.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table member hesitantly clapped as if they felt it was a duty rather than a pleasure. All watched the girl make her way to the table.

"Stephen Derian." (A/N: I like 'ians', ya I'm weird lol) A tall black hair boy walked up and sat on the stool.

'_Must be from Dermstrang'… _Ginny thought(A/N: I'm going to start putting " '_blah blah' " _for thoughts

"Slytherin!" The hat announced. Not only did the Slytherin table clap but also the Dark Lord. No one seemed to want to make eye contact with him, all eyes were either gazing around the room, on the food or the new students.

More names were called and more students sorted. Ginny and Korie clapped for the new Gryffindor members as well as for the other new students though the tension in the room was still strong.

Korie still held onto Ginny's hand.

"It is almost done." Korie said as they reached a total of two left. Only a young looking blonde girl (who ended up in Ravenclaw) and a brown hair boy (who was sent to Gryffindor) were left.

After all the kids got sorted the Dark Lord stood up and raised his hands for everyone to be silent.

All the students immediately shut their mouths and stopped eating.

"The classes have been shortened for the first day so there will be more time for the Grand Opening tonight. Each class will be an hour and all will start at eight thirty and end at eleven thirty. Visits to Hogsmede are of course allowed after all classes are finished. The honored students will start the dance. You all know who you are and I expect everyone to attend."

Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy had sat up straight and had better posture than usual. _'Of course we have to start the dance' _Ginny thought as she started to process an image of her and Draco dancing. '_NO! NO! TOO SCARY!'_

Allen was now standing at the wall on the side of the Great Hall. His eyes were on the Dark Lord and seemed much focused. He looked much focused as if it took all his strength to pay attention.

'_Think that's boring? Ooo… If you had only taken our history class.' _Ginny still hadn't quite figured out what role Allen had in this but would soon know.

"Your new teachers will meet you in your classes. Respect them as you would your old teachers. This is a new year and there are new rules. You must have permission to wonder the halls past nine. The grounds are of course restricted after dark, students must attend classes unless sick or an emergency." Voldemort continued.

'_You mean like an attack on the school? Or does that not count? Screw you.' _Ginny was tempted to laugh at how silly that little thought was but she noticed a sudden movement and felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around and found two sets of eyes on her. Allen and Draco's' eyes were both looking at her with a look like "Don't think things like that what if the Dark Lord heard your thoughts?."

Ginny mouthed the word "Sorry" carefully and looked back at the new Head Master. _'Forgot they can read minds'_

…………………..

After the speech was done the students all left to gather their things for classes. Breakfast was not as bad as Ginny thought it might be but it was still tense. There had not been so much tension in the Great Hall since the Fourth year.

Ginny mad her way back to their room but as soon as she touched the handle she pulled her hand back when she felt her hand burn.

"Ouch!" She looked down at her hand and saw it had gone red on her palm. She blew on it to cool it off then a hand reach out and held it. She looked up and found Draco taking his wand out.

"Put a spell on the door just to be safe." He said before tapping her hand gently and saying "Amendo."

The redness faded away till there was none left.

"I appreciate that you want to protect our room but is that really necessary?" She asked after examining her hand one more time.

"Yes. Now that we have new people we need to start being more careful. Don't trust any of the new students or possibly even the old ones. Things aren't looking good. I know some of the new ones that haven't gotten here yet, and trust me they are a hand full."

Draco put his hand in front of the door and mumbled something. The door opened and the two stepped in. The room looked dark for a second.

Draco turned around and said "Lock" then the room spun and went back to its normal state.

"Nice little spell I found. If you don't say the second word before ten seconds is over, then you get shot out of the room. We were actually not even in the room, it was an illusion. You think your there but your not. The first word is "D.A."."

"D.A? As in Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, it seemed to fit and I doubt anyone left here would know of it." Draco replied then walked over to his trunk for the second time today and fished around for his books.

Ginny did the same with her trunk. Once all the books were gathered they left and went to their classes.

………..

When Draco arrived to Biology class he looked for Pansy or Blaise and found them together at one of the tables. He quickly walked over and sat next to Pansy.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Ya, just nervous about who our new teacher is. Being a woman I wasn't allowed to the meetings." Pansy rolled her eyes. It was true that the women were under the level of the men now.

"Good, you Blaise?" Draco turned to his left to see Blaise. Blaise looked pale and nervous too. Though he kept his composure, it didn't fool Draco.

Everyone was nervous. Bloody hell… the suspense was great. Then the new teacher stepped in and everyone was shocked to see Dolores Umbridge walk in.

"Holy shit…" Whispered Draco.

…………

Ginny stepped into Potions class knowing who the teacher would be. Yep… Snape. For the first time Ginny was relieved to see him. Class started at eight thirty and would go till nine thirty. Exactly an hour. Ginny spotted Korie and walked over to her then let her self sit on the seat without caring that her bag had landed and made a very loud noise.

Snape walked in and all the students became quiet.

………………….

"Who is she?" Asked Blaise who had never met Umbridge.

"An evil women." Draco answered. The truth was, Draco didn't like Umbridge at all. The only reason he had ever worked with her was because she had the authority and the power while she was here. It was said that if you became the favorite of who had the authority, you would be soon given authority. That was the view of the Death Eaters. Fallow the one with power.

Draco's view was based on a saying he had once heard. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." It made perfect sense. Make your enemy think you were on his side.

"Doesn't she work for the ministry? Does the Dark Lord know that?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. I'll ask my father later." Draco replied.

"Everyone welcome to the new school. Please take out your books, some paper and a quill." Umbridge said once she had reached her desk.

"This is going to be one hell of a class." Draco said as he, Pansy and Blaise, all did as they were told.

……

A/N: Don't think for a second that I forgot about this. My computer crashed so I had to redo anything that was not backed up (practically over half the chapter).

Ok I know your are disappointed that we didn't reach the grand opening or the dress yet. But I got so carried away with everything else; I knew it would be too long with the grand opening.

I have decided what to do with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry will probably come up in the next chapter or the one after. Hermione with be paired with Ron by the way, for all you R/H fans.

The dress, I will say, is not going to be green. Just because I think green and red (or green and orange hair) sounds overused. Thank you for the reviews too!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chappy 9

………………………

"I cant believe Umbridge is our new teacher." said Draco as he packed his things back in his bag.

"I am very surprised too." Pansy had already finished packing.

"It wasn't too bad, I don't think this class is going to be hard at all. Its just reading and answering questions. That's a peace of cake compared to last year." Blaise stuffed his last Transfiguration book into his bag.

Draco swung the bag over this shoulder and stood up. "Lets just hope our next classes wont be hard either."

They all stepped out of class and began walking toward the next classes.

Draco looked down at his calendar. Transfiguration was next, then Magical Creatures, and last, Potions. Not bad. He could get through those. The Dark Lord said the classes would be different so there would be time for the Grand Opening.

"Bloody Hell…" Draco said to himself as he remembered the Weasley girl and that they needed to pick a dress. Draco began dreading the end of the day and wishing his classes could be longer.

………………….

"Class dismissed." Said Snape.

Ginny closed her books and put away her equipment.

Korie was now staring into space and looked lost.

"You alright?" Ginny asked gently.

Korie looked back and seem to return to earth. "Yes I just was thinking about… tonight.. You know the Grand Opening. I mean what am I supposed to do if I don't have a date? Just stand?"

Ginny patted her on the shoulder and thought through the options.

"Well you could ask someone, or go by yourself. I wouldn't suggest not going at all. At least be open and if any boys ask, just go with it. But please be careful." Ginny let her hand fall and proceeded to checking if she left anything.

"All good." Korie lifted her bag and left with Ginny.

…………………..

At Lunch Ginny sat next to Korie and after barely speaking at all (since no one else dared to talk much) she decided leaving early might be a good idea.

"Sorry, but I should go look at the magazine Draco gave me. He told me to pick a dress instead of going to Hogsmede."

"Its ok. Go ahead." Korie seem to have to force a smile and watched Ginny leave.

Ginny made her way down the hall to her room and ran over the steps to unlock it. It was intriguing that Draco could come up with something like this. Cool almost.

After she dug through her things and found the Magazine she began flipping thought he pages. There were some pretty green dresses with lacing and some without. Blue, royal blue, light blue, dark. White dresses , but Ginny didn't want to look like a bride. She reached one of the last sections and something caught her eye. This dress was red. Blood red, made her think of Christmas, of her family. It had a V-shaped on the front and went low on the back. There were two straps that rapped around the neck to hold it up. It didn't seem to be layered but long and silky. It had a way of beauty, anyone would look good in that.

(A/N: I was thinking of my Ball dress last semester.)

Ginny put the Magazine in her bag and went to her last class.

………………………

Ginny stared at the clock. Two more minutes. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to get it over with. She tried not to pay too close attention to the time but with one hundred twenty seconds left, it felt impossible.

"If you keep staring at the water it will never boil." or something like that she had heard from her mother. Her mother had been teaching her how to cook but was Ginny didn't have patients to wait for the food to cook or the water to boil. She would stand there at watch it waiting…

"Class dismissed." A voice said. Ginny looked up at the teacher and had almost forgotten what class she was in. Transfiguration. All they had done here was listen and read. Ginny couldn't read. She couldn't focus without the Grand Opening coming into her mind every few minutes. It seems like she read the same sentences over and over again but could not process what they meant.

After gathering her things the fourth time today (this time dreading the next event) she walked down the hall hoping to find Draco before the reach their room. She wanted to say "Where are we going? What is going to happen at the Ball? Are we sitting near the Dark Lord?" oh.. That didn't come to her mind till now. What if they did sit next to the Dark Lord? Ginny shivered at the idea and pushed it out of her head.

Luckily she did see Draco before they reached their room, but he wasn't alone. He was with Pansy. Ginny felt a bit of jealousy - no not jealousy- why would she be jealous?

Draco laughed at something Pansy seem to have said then they parted. Ginny squeezed her way between the students till she reached Draco.

"Hey." She said, not sure how to start the conversation without tension.

Draco turned away form what ever he was looking at and brought his eyes to her.

"Hey." Draco looked down at the item she was holding in her hand. "Find anything?" He asked casually like this was an everyday thing.

"Yes. When do we leave."

"In a few minutes lets go back to the room and take a look at what you found. Then well change and leave."

So they walked silently to their room and before Ginny could unlock the door like she had today, Draco had it done in seconds.

They stepped inside and walked to their trunks. Without even going in the bathroom Draco put on a new short sleeve shirt , just plain white. And slipped on some jean pants. Jean pants? Draco wore jeans? Seemed unusual. Then again Ginny had never paid attention to what he wore. She didn't really care but now that they were in the same room, she did.

"What?" Draco asked snapping Ginny back to earth.

"Oh-sorry." Ginny turned back to her trunk and picked out an average red-t-shirt, fitted but not too tight. It was one of her favorites. Easy to get off and on and comfortable. A set of normal old jeans. They had a few tears from playing outside in the trees but they were decent.

She began walking to the bathroom but Draco stopped her. "Let me see." He snatched the cloths out of her hands and looked at them.

"Ok." He said and handed them back.

Ginny took back her cloths and paused. "Didn't know I needed your permission."

"Just making sure you don't dress in rags this year." Draco turned his back to her and put his hands in his pockets.

Ginny turned and went in the bathroom. She threw on her cloths, brushed her hair and open the door to find Draco sitting on the bed. He immediately stood up when he saw her step out into the room.

"Ready?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Yes." Ginny sighed and grabbed her purse. Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Put the magazine in your purse and there's no need for you to bring money. Ill get you a new purse too, that one looks like an old women's purse."

Ginny felt her face go red as she obeyed his command.

………….

The two reached the exit of Hogwarts and prepared for the ride to Hogsmede. Draco was right. It was packed. Instead of going to the common stores they broke away from the crowd and walked to the back of one building. Only a few people were entering while the rest walked in the streets.

Draco reached and held open the door for Ginny.

Ginny stepped in to find what looked like an old shop. Average nothing special. There were three old women attending to other girls, trimming dresses, pinning up sides, even assisting with shoes.

Draco took Ginny's hand and led her up to the counter. Without even ringing a bell another old women rushed out. Her hair seemed to be messed up from a day of work. Her dress looked worn and old. Grey hair, wrinkled skin and set of maroon big glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, pleasant to see you. What can I do for you?" The lady sounded out of breathe like she had been running around all day.

"Yes, we need a dress for the Hogwarts Grand Opening Ball tonight. Ginny has an idea of what she wants and wishes to get it from the best shop." Draco smiled in the most flattering way. The lady smiled back as if he was her grand son that she had not seen for years.

"Of course. Please fallow me to the back where we can get some privacy."

Draco and Ginny still holding hands did as they were told and gracefully made their way to the back where they saw piles of material and sewing needles, pins, pencils and other things Ginny had not seen before.

They finally reached an empty room and stopped.

"Please show me what you would like or describe it."

"Yes." Ginny stepped forward and flipped through the magazine till she found the page. She pointed to the dress that had caught her attention.

"Ah, yes very pretty it would go well with your hair and freckles." The lady took the magazine and walked to a shelf. She scanned through what looked like silk and found what she wanted, then turned to the threads to find the right color.

There was silence between Draco and Ginny. To finally break it Ginny spoke.

"I thought red would look nice since I'm in Gryffindor and I liked the way the straps went around the neck."

"I'm sure it will look nice." Draco said without looking at her.

The lady came back with a bunch of items. "Here we go. Ill need a bit of time but it will be ready in an hour."

"Thank Ms. Batin." Draco bowed and lead Ginny out of the shop, into the street and began walking down the road.

"Where are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"We have an hour, thought we could visit some of my friends." They kept walking till they reached a place called "Luckys pub".

They stepped inside to find other kids around their age sitting and laughing at tables, along with some older med and women. Some were playing pool table while others were just eating. There was also a bar with a row of men sitting on stools.

"Nice place." Ginny said uncertain of where they were suppose to sit.

"Come this way." Draco pulled her between the people passed a few tables and finally found one with Pansy, Blaise and surprisingly, Allen (Mr. Nortiker).

Draco and Ginny sat between Allen and Blaise. Allen on Ginny's left and Blaise on Draco's right.

The table had some plates of food that the three had been eating before Draco and Ginny arrived. Forks, knives and spoons were already wrapped in napkins waiting to be used by Draco and Ginny.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked after he swallowed what he had been chewing.

"fine." Draco said plainly. "Went to the shop, told her what we wanted and left."

"Ooo! What color did you pick?" Pansy was now listening since her plate was empty and she felt full.

"Red." Ginny answered. "Thought it would be nice since I'm in Gryffindor and I always liked red."

"I see." pansy smiled as she glanced at Ginny's red shirt. "I think red fits you."

"So." another voice spoke from Ginny's left. "What did you pick pansy?" Allen was the one to speak this time.

"Purple. Purple looks good on Pansy and I like it." Blaise had answered before Pansy could speak. He then grinned at her.

"Purple?" Draco made a surprised look. "Slytherins are supposed to wear green."

"Yes, but I want to be different. I'm tired of tradition I want to try something new." Pansy was now drinking the last bit from her glass. What ever it was, it had bubbles and was brown.

"I think it would look good for you. It is dark or light purple?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh light purple, definitely."

"Sounds lovely." Said Allen then he turned his head to Ginny. "They are going together, I think they would make a nice couple, don't you?"

Ginny looked at Allen's pretty eyes while he looked at her blue ones.

(A/N: I'm going with the appearances of the movies and notice in the movie, Ginny's eyes are blue!)

"Well.. Yes- I do." Their eyes seemed to lock and then she felt a hand slide over to her hers and grip it rather tight. She winced and broke the connection.

Allen looked back over at Pansy and Blaise while Ginny's gaze made its way to Draco. His hand was indeed gripping hers tight, it hurt. She bit her lip.

Draco was not even looking at her. Ginny knew he was not trying to hurt her, he was … warning her. He was warning her to not talk to Allen. Why? What had he ever done to make Draco think he was unsafe to merely speak to? Ginny felt the pain disappear when Draco let her hand go.

Till there was only 5 minutes left till an hour had past, Ginny kept quiet except when spoken to. A few replies here and there but mostly she just ate her food and drank her drink.

Finally it was time to go. Ginny pushed her chair away form the wooden table and stood up. She was about to push the chair back in but it was already done. She looked over and saw Allen walking away to the door.

What? No good bye?

…………………………

Draco walked with Ginny back to the shop in silence. It was hard not to say anything. Her brain felt like it was freezing, she couldn't think. She wanted to do something, say something to break the silence but nothing came to her mind that wouldn't sound silly or stupid.

Finally after eternity, they reached the counter and the lady came running out again.

"Time to try on your dress." She said, then tried to fix her hair so it wasn't in her face.

Without even looking back at Ginny, Draco started to fallow the lady.

They reached the back and Ginny saw her dress on a fake model, her jaw dropped.

"Wow…" She said. It looked better than in the book, something had changed though. There was now a line of beads around waist level. Shiny tiny red beads, you had to look close to see them otherwise they were just little sparkles on the dress.

"It looks wonderful." Draco said casually, as if this were an everyday thing.

The lady motioned for Ginny to step into the dressing room and try on the dress; she obeyed.

After a few magical adjustments, Ginny was ready to step out.

……………………

Draco had his back facing the curtain, he was nervous, nervous? Why? What was there to be nervous about? He heard the curtain open and couldn't help it, couldn't wait anymore. He turned around.

Oh, wow, it as so beautiful, but he couldn't et her see his emotions, it would be a weakness to really care for her. Draco tried to push away his feelings, act like it was normal. But that was harder than it sounded. His hands were sweaty, he straightened his neck and stood taller. Standing straighter made him feel stronger.

"How does it look?" Ginny asked with a bit of blush in her cheeks. She had her hair up in a casual bun from her ponytail, she must have brought one.

'_how does it look? What should I say?' _He thought as he scanned the dress. He didn't need to scan it, he already knew by glance that it fitted her, the color was perfect, her figure showed through the material which made a bit of heat travel through his body.

"I think it will look well at the Ball." He finally said. He was pleased that he had kept his voice steady.

………….

Ginny waited for him to speak. What did she expect? Him to praise her beauty? Surely all the parties he had attended during his life he had seen pretty women before?

For a moment there seemed to be more color in his face.

"I think it will look well at the Ball." Ginny felt her body relax, she had his approval, she was proud of it.

She let her lips create a smile and looked at the floor. "Thank you." she said. That was it, that was all that needed to be said. She didn't need to hear "You looks beautiful. You are gorgeous." No "I think it will look well at the Ball was enough.

…………..

After Ginny had changed out of the dress, the lady carefully laid it in a nice box and handed it over.

Draco pulled out a bag of gallions and handed it over the counter.

Ginny seemed amazed, as she hadn't seen that many gallions together in her whole life. _'She probably hasn't.' _Draco secretly thought.

It was now time to leave. For the first time today, Ginny felt excitement overpower her nervousness,. A brand new dress, a brand new dress… never had she thought she would ever buy brand new dress as beautiful as this. The a thought hit her. She hadn't bought the dress, Draco had. She felt an ironic flash of angry. She knew she shouldn't be angry, she should be grateful, but she wished she had the money to buy it herself. Unable to claim she could earn her own money. The truth was, she greatly desired to be her own leader, to live the way she wanted, have her own home, her own food, her own job. To live like an average women with a future. The longer she depended on other people, the harder it would be to let go and be on her own.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that barely went into her ears.

"What are you thinking about? Your face shows deep concentration." It was Draco's voice.

"I'm-" Ginny quickly pondered whether to tell the truth or keep her thoughts to herself. Why was he asking? He could read her thoughts right? So why lie? She could tell the truth and he would know if she was lying.

"I'm thinking about how I want to live my life after school. Be on my own, have a job, be happy."

Draco had an expression of surprise. Ginny continued.

"You see, I don't want to live with my family for the rest of my life, I want my own home, my own job, my own money, I want to be able to live a happy life without needing help. I want to control how I live. A nice little apartment in town maybe, a shelf of books to read at night, a closet of food for the morning, new cloths to wear during the day. I want to live my own life. That's what I'm thinking about." She had just told Draco Malfoy her future desires, strangely it felt good to say it. She would never have said that to her family.

…………………………..

Draco listened while they walked down the street. They had already passed the turn they were supposed to make, but Draco had been fascinated by her words so he hadn't noticed. She just said the exact words he had always wanted to say. I want to live my own life. He wanted to live his own life too. He respected her for saying those words out loud with a tone of pride and the sound of determination. He secretly wished he could talk like that. But he couldn't, it wasn't allowed in the Malfoy family.

…………………………..

AN: OK the next chapter is finished. It didn't go as far as I wanted but after the time you have waited, I had to give you something. I promised you a lot in my summary and I'm going to try to give it to you.

So the next chap should have part of the ball, Ginny will talk to the Dark Lord at the dinner. Ooo.. This will be good.

And grammar, I rushed through this in the past few days so I could give yall something. There are probably grammar mistakes but I'm not worried as long as you can read it. And if you are from the UK, your grammar rules will be different from US. Even spelling can be different so don't compare mine to yours.

Thank you to the reviewers. Thank you to the ones who put my story on favorites.

And one more thing. I used to be a nasty reviewer before I started writing. I said what I thought without considering how much effort it took to write even a crappie chapter. Sorry to yall for that, but I was just trying to be honest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Who's ready to get back on track?!!?

EXCUSE: Lost my inspiration when the 7th book was announced and after I started reading it I lost interest in this.

Ok lets get started.

………………..

"Oh god… oh god…" Ginny turned again to see the back of her dress in the mirror. "I can do this… no I can't.. yes I can!"

Draco had left to "check with his friend" as he said "before the Grand Opening." Ginny was alone in their room, making sure she looked nice. Though she wasn't sure why she cared; perhaps it was just dignity. It wasn't like there was anyone there that she wanted to impress….

Her hair had been pilled up in a bun and two curly hairs hung down on the sides of her face. Her hair looked shinier than ever.

She had 30 minutes left till the dinner would start. Draco had said there would be dancing as well. "What type?" She had asked. "What do you mean what type? The official type of course!" Draco said with a tone of irritation.

Official meaning, Ball room like Ginny's third year? Or official as in what ever type was at Grand Openings? What kind of music would they play? Would they switch partners? If so, who might she end up with? The thought made her shiver, there were new students too, anyone of them could be the wrong one to dance with.

"Oh who gives a damn!" Ginny spoke out loud, boosting her confidents. "Its just a dance, it's not like he asked us to strip off our cloths."

"Thankfully no." Said a voice Ginny recognized the moment she heard it. She hadn't even realized the door had been opened.

She turned around to see Draco in his fancy dress robes, black with a white shirt underneath, perfectly unwrinkled black pants to match. His hair was still down and a bang hung over his eye, but it looked more controlled. Ginny didn't recall him dressed before he left. _'Probably got dressed with his friends.' _ She pushed away the thought of Draco naked when she felt a bit of heat between her legs.

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you approve?" She asked. Surprisingly her heart began to beat faster waiting for his answer.

He walked up to her looked her up and down, then put his hands on her hips, she gasped when he turned them harshly so he could see her back.

'_Lovely.. Pretty for a Weasley' _ He couldn't help wondering what was under her cloths. He mentally kicked himself to letting his thoughts go so low.

Ginny had her muscles tensed, he was so close to her body, it felt like they were sharing their heat.

"You look very nice Ginevra Weasley." His voice was smooth, she looked in the mirror and met his eyes. He let go of her hips and stepped back. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Ginny picked up her new red purse Draco had bought her; snapped it shut with a bit of makeup and some pills for sickness (incase the food was poisoned). She looked at her bed to find her wand, but it wasn't there.

"Did you take my wand?" Ginny looked at him, pretty sure she knew the answer.

Draco pulled opened he side of his robe and Ginny saw their wands both in a pocket nicely positioned.

"I'm surprised you dare to put them near each other." She said and then rolled her eyes.

"I made sure your wand was clean first." He smirked.

'_Made sure it was clean first?' _How insulting! Ginny forced a smile as if it didn't bother her one bit.

They locked their arms and made their way to the hall.

……………..

Voldemort sat in his chair mentally preparing himself for the students to be seated. He wanted this for so long, his real home was now his. He was sitting in the chair that by blood belonged to him. He glanced down at his suit to make sure no dust or dirt was on his sleeves. Of course there wasn't.. The Dark Lord would never have dirt on his suit.

"My Lord?" Said a women's voice to his left.

Voldemort looked over at Bellatrix Lestrange, the most loyal women of all his followers. He knew she had feelings for him and would give her life for him. He enjoyed hearing praise from her, which was why he had her two seats to his left.

"Yes?" He said with his eyes directly looking into hers.

"My Lord, I'm sure this will be a wonderful night." She smiled.

Voldemort would have smiled back but a smile was something he planned to save for the battle he knew was coming. He had not won the war yet, not as long as Dumbledore and Harry Potter were alive. He had to destroy them first.

Tonight would be his night though, he would not let anything spoil it.

…………..

Ginny and Draco finally reached the doors to the great hall. There was a banner with the Hogwarts symbol on the arch.

Ginny took a deep breathe.

"Ready?" Draco said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Yes." Ginny said as calm as she could, then let out the breathe she had been holding in.

The doors opened to a beautiful scene. There was no longer long tables vertical in the room. It was full of round tables and one long table going across where the teachers usually sat. this time however there were seats on both sides of the table. Flowers and sculptured house animals. Ribbons hung along the sides of the room, the ceiling had a nice dark sky with stars glistening.

Ginny looked around, there was no one else.

"Are we supposed to be early?" She whispered.

"Yes. Followers children always show up first. The others should be here shortly." Draco said smoothly.

Ginny looked ahead and spotted what she was dreading. The Dark Lord was sitting in the center, Ginny also recognized the women from last year at the Ministry of Magic sitting two seats away from The Dark Lord..

"Bellatrix Lestrange…" Ginny said out loud. She must have tensed her grip on Draco's hand because he began whispering into her ear.

"Your going to break my hand if you don't loosen your grip." He straightened his posture and began to walk. Ginny immediately held his hand looser and walked with his rhythm.

Her lovely new red shoes made clicks when they hit the floor. High heels were not her thing, she had practiced a few times since they were bought and found that walking on hard floor was much easier than rug.

They reached the table all too soon. Draco was about to pull out a chair for her at a round table when a voice called out. "Mr. Malfoy, please come sit at my table"

Draco's eyes snapped up with what looked like fear but quickly became casual. He let go of the chair and took Ginny's hand again. This time her hands felt clammy, Draco could feel sweat on them. He began rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand to remind her she was with him.

The Dark Lord held out his hand towards two chairs across from him. Ginny couldn't have thought of a worse place. Next to him would have been better sine she could have looked away from him, sitting across she knew his eyes would be directed at her.

She looked at the floor as long as she could till her eyes saw the chair legs. The chairs had padding and were dark brown, they shined from being well polished. The padding was black. Draco pulled the chair out and Ginny smoothly sat herself in it after he pushed it back in. Draco seated himself next to her.

Ginny was about to look up to Voldemort's eyes when a bell went off. Draco and Ginny looked behind themselves and saw a group of what looked like other students lined up. Ginny recognized some as death eaters children. Pansy looked lovely, light purple dress (A/N: picture the dress as you wish). Blaise Zabini wore nice dress robes that were plain black, casual, nothing more.

Draco eyes scanned the groups and spotted his friends, he wondered if Voldemort would let them sit together.

Pansy waved smiling, then Ginny saw her eyes look behind Ginny and Pansy's smile disappeared. She brought her eyes to the floor as well.

………………

Voldemort sat straight as he watched Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley walk forward. The girls eyes were on the floor. Obviously she was afraid of him, as she should be, but he needed the children to like his school, not fear it.

He watched them closely and when saw the girls eye begin to travel up to his, he felt excitement. The bell then went off. Damn the Bell… He looked over the door and saw his other followers children together. He planned them all the sit at his table, they had to get used to being near him. After all, they would soon be tested on their loyalties.

Pansy Parkinson standing next to Blaise Zabini looked well. Pansy had a smile on her face and then her eyes came to his and the smile disappeared. He frowned, but that smile could be brought back. He would make sure this year could be enjoyed.

…………..

Draco watched as his friends walked forwards, fallowed by some other students. Draco tensed.

Ginny tried to relax, but couldn't for the fear of who would end up next to them.

Pansy and Blaise went straight for Ginny and Draco's seats, thankfully Voldemort did not protest. The two children sat gracefully together on Draco's right. Draco felt more secure with his friends near him. He needed them at this moment.

Then Ginny looked up and saw someone she had not thought about since the first day of the attack. Allen was at the door way. He wore dress robes that Ginny found surprisingly sexy, a white tux instead of black looked great on him. He easily stood out from the rest, once again she felt heat between her legs.

Allen looked over and locked eyes with her and smiled. A sexy smile.. He began to walk smoothly forwards and put his hands in his pockets carelessly. The occasion seemed not to bother him at all. Like it was boring to him, his eyes went over the room then back to hers.

…………..

Voldemort watched proudly as his heir walked from the doorway. He loved the way his heir walked so carelessly yet perfectly. He had of course noticed the girls eyes on him and giggles when he passed by. This also pleased him greatly. Allen was going to be a success in this world and in the world Voldemort planned to create.

………………..

Allen saw the redhead's cheek redden, all the girls seem to find him attractive, but what ever. Girls in their teenage years were foolish. They had no idea who he was, his looks were all they cared about. Selfish.

Ginevra Weasley.. Harry Potter had found her interesting, he remembered hearing it in Potters head on the train. He had walked by their room and could hear all thoughts running through the air. Ginevra Weasley caught his attention. She had been mentioned before he came here. Her name was well known in the Dark world. She had been seduced by Riddles diary not long ago. Again, a foolish girl. Harry Potter was said to have saved her, sounded like a fairy tale to him, but then again so had magic till he realized he had powers.

This night would be boring like every other dinner he had been to. Ginny's eyes would probably flicker to his face all night. He had made a promise and he would keep his word.

…………………….

Once everyone had been seated, the silver plates that had been set on the tables filled with meals that had been picked. The first was roast beef soup. It tasted good like all the others. Ginny ate it carefully, trying to spill on her dress. Even though it had been bought by Draco Malfoy it was still a beautiful dress and she respected the work put into it.

Conversations ran through the air and she ignored what she could. Some insults to Harry Potter, most of it nonsense rumors, but there was one subject that she knew she could easily defend and could not resist the temptation to speak.

"Men are higher than women, it has been that way for centuries." A man Ginny had never met said.

"True and it is how it should be today, Men are more powerful and have higher responsibilities than women." Voldemort replied.

"That's not true!" Ginny snapped and caused Draco to choke on his drink. He coughed.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort glared at her for the interruption.

"I said that's not true! Looks at Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff! They took the same responsibility as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, if they had not taken those roles Hogwarts wouldn't be here!"

There were clatters down the table, People had dropped their spoons and looked around trying to find who had spoken.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should teach your girl her place." Voldemort didn't take his eyes off Ginny. They both stared intensely without blinking.

"I fear she is used to speaking her mind, you should hear her at night." Draco replied smoothly. To his and Ginny's surprise Voldemort laughed. The other death eaters joined.

"Stop laughing and act like an adult! You sound ridiculous!" Ginny yelled at The Dark Lord without any fear for frustration burned in her. She couldn't see or hear anything except his laughter. She pulled her eyes to her side and saw Allen on Voldemort's right smiling. She had humiliated herself in front of him, this surprisingly bothered her greatly.

Allen spoke and Ginny's heart raced to hear his words of comfort, but they were not comforting.

"This is one doesn't appear to understand that this school has changed." He leaned forward so Ginny could hear him when he lowered his voice. "Perhaps you need to change too." He then leaned back into his chair and stared off into space.

Ginny clutched the sides of her chair to her knuckles whitened. How could he say that? How rude!

"Perhaps you need to take a look around you and realize what your supporting." Ginny now felt daring, she knew this would lead to horror later, but she wanted to badly to stand up, after hours of keeping silent.

Allen face stayed the same, he did not yell or redden or pale as she had expected. He seemed to find it amusing rather than insulting.

Voldemort seemed to feel different for he stood up and glared harshly at Ginny.

"You, should finish your meal." His voice was soft but unmistakably dangerous. He sat himself back down and Ginny, despite what Allen had said to her, felt triumph at irritating the Dark Lord. Something she might use to impress her brother and family when she found them again.. Her family.. Would she be allowed to go home at Christmas? Would there be a Christmas break at all!?!

Dinner was tense, the conversations had died down a bit, there was still talking but nothing about race or arguments involving female rights. Ginny was thankful, she would keep her moment of bravery in her mind. She had stood up even if it was foolish.

(A/N: Yall are thinking.. What the heck was that? Well im not sure, I wanted to give yall something, I could have done better but I wanted to finish fast. So if yall think it was rushed, I agree. But the next chap ill try to make better. I'm not sure if I want to finish this story because with the 7th book (which I have not finished) I don't know if I will desire it.

Thank you for reviewing and support!

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter?

(I'm in the library and I'm too lazy to read what the last chapter was.)

EXCUSE FOR TAKIGN SO: too lazy, I will not lie and say schools a problem or that I'm busy.

I just felt no desire or inspiration to type. I think it was book 7 that really made me quit. By the way, I totally didn't like book 7 and I had to force myself not to give the book away. That's the truth.

OK here we go. We are going to continue from where we left off. The ball isn't over yet.

Ginny kept herself under control until the dance was about to start. True she had danced her third year but this was different, she was not with Neville, she was with Draco Malfoy and many eyes were on her. Not just any eyes… _his _eyes, the Dark Lord's eyes…

She wasn't sure if she had expected the dark lord to be dancing, after all who would dance with him? _"Bellatrix dumb git" _Ginny almost smiled at the thought of the Dark Lord dancing. Such an image seemed stupid.

Draco held out his hand for her too take. The shoes she wore were unusually comfortable. Draco said she needed the best and had had the shoes made to specifically fit her feet. When she had put them on, they fit snug. Ginny hoped they would still feel comfortable by the end of the dance.

Ginny reached over and put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. The music started and she danced gracefully. Of course she needed to be the best dancer too. Draco led the dance as she expected. If was hard to keep her eyes from drifting down to the feet.

"Keep going..." Draco whispered lightly. Surprisingly his voice felt comforting. Hearing something familiar helped calm her down.

Everything had changed so much. The decoration of the school didn't change, not _that _kind of change. Change like the tension in the room, how much more careful you had to be with behavior, the people who attended were not like the pervious students. They seemed to be more formal with their speaking, better cloths, well tamed hair, makeup and excellent posture.

"Stop making faces. You make yourself look so blank" Draco's voice had gotten louder when they finally reached the wall, away from the crowd. Soon they would have to rotate back into the group of rich high ranked dancers. There were only few dancers who were allowed to start the first dance. That included Draco, Pansy, and Blaise and-strangely-herself.

Blaise and Pansy were visible behind a few other dancers and then Ginny saw him. Allen was leaning against the opposite wall staring at her. Very nervous, she nearly stepped on Draco's foot.

"Sorry." She didn't even look back at Draco; she was so confused with Allen. Where was his date? Surely he had one. Didn't he? He had not been sitting with a girl at the table but would he ask someone to dance with him. Secretly inside Ginny hoped he would ask her. _"Insane…" _

"What's that?" Draco asked with a frown as he looked down at his girl who seemed to be staring at something or someone across from them.

"Oh." Ginny snapped her head back and looked at Draco with a sorry look on her face.

Draco softened at the look she had. He knew she was trying. He knew she wanted to do well and he wondered if she wanted to please him… Did she care about his feelings? He wasn't sure. All these changes were driving him into, what felt like, depression.

"Uh, I was just looking at the other people. A bunch of them are looking at me. It makes me uncomfortable." Ginny wasn't in the mood to argue or lie. That took too much energy.

"You look stupid and dumb when you do that. Just dance and focus."

………………………..

When the music ended (after four sings) Draco and Ginny got a break. Ginny said she needed a drink. While Draco went off to fetch one, Ginny sat at an empty table. After waiting a few minutes she wondered when he would be back.

She looked over and saw him not at the table. _"Strange" _She thought. She was about to step away when she noticed a pair of shiny shoes to her left. She looked up and saw the last person she expected to walk over to her. Allen Nortiker.

"How's it going young one." Allen said smoothly. He turned towards to crowd now facing the same direction as Ginny. Ginny began playing with the table cloth and looking at the glitter.

"Stand up and lets take a walk." Apparently Allen didn't feel like sitting at a well decorated sparkly table.

"_Ok, just for a few minutes"_

Without protest she stood and walked behind all the people so no one would notice her. Allen and Ginny made their way to the exit without a problem. Allen turned to the right.

"So," Allen put his hands in his pockets and kept walking at a slow pace. "How's it going? Are you enjoying being in a school, being run by an insane man?"

"You weren't very polite to me earlier, why he sudden joke talk?" Ginny said in a sour tone.

"Was I?" He looked over at her and let a little smile out. "Well I was simply saying that you needed to adjust to the new ways. It is true that we are like prisoners here and have a wacko ruler but it won't last long."

"You think he's going down? How would you know?" Ginny kept staring forwards not even thinking about which direction they were going.

"The Dark Wacko Lord has chosen an heir since he has no wish to marry. Why do that when you already have someone old enough and strong enough to take your place should something… go wrong"

"That doesn't answer my question at all!" Ginny said with frustration.

"Think Ginevra Weasley. Is always kept closest to The Dark Wacko Lord at all times and oddly despite age, is put in charge of the "The Student Operation" ?" Allen asked as if it was an easy question.

"First of all, I don't know what the bloody hell "The Student Operation" is and second there are quite a few young aged people here who could fit that profile, the Death Eaters' children for example." Ginny said as-a-matter—factly.

"Yet did you see any of them get the opportunity to be miserable by sitting at the Dark Lord's side for dinner?"

Ginny stopped walking. "You're not saying-"

"Yes."

"That you're-"

"Yes." Allen rolled his eyes with a look of irritation.

"So that means you are high on the hierarchy." Ginny felt amazed. What a burden to have… Being the Dark Wacko- NO! She had almost thought of him as the name Allen used. Goodness she was starting to adjust to new ways already. Too much time here and she would be like the other girls.

An image came to her mind of herself with branded cloths, perfectly done hair, perfect posture and excellent speech. No effing way was that going to happen.

Allen looked over at her with a face expression of interest, then a laugh. Ginny knew why, he had heard her thoughts. Talk about invasion of privacy!

"Don't do that! It's rude and irritating!" Ginny snapped and began walking again. Allen walked again too.

"Funny, how you think. I was only peeking in. If I really wanted to irritate you I would read the things you think when you are by yourself in the shower."

"You jerk! That was perverted! Don't you dare-"

"Relax darling," Allen pulled his hands out of his pocket and put them on her shoulders firmly. "I haven't been near the girl's bathrooms. I heard there was a special one here somewhere. One you had experience with." Allen was really pushing it.

"Now your trying to make me upset! You have no idea what it was like in there!"

"Surely you don't want to talk about it and go through that horrible nightmare again do you? If not then let's change the subject."

Ginny immediately began to imagine Tom Riddle wrestling her to the cold tile floor. She was kicking and screaming but no one could hear her. Darkness was clouding her mind and her vision going black.

Allen stopped, with his eyes wide. Ginny looked over at him surprised.

"What is it? Is someone following us?" Ginny looked around them and saw nothing.

"No. Just thinking. Let's go get some air. It's too tight in here."

They walked back to the Great Hall and even though Allen had said "fresh air" apparently he hadn't meant literally.

…………

Draco was standing at a table where he had left Ginny and saw Ginny was not there. He turned to see her entering from the hall. He glared at Allen who was right next to her. How dare he!

"Where did you go?" Draco said angrily when Ginny reached him. Allen had left her side to get back to the larger table.

"I went for a walk, Allen wanted a word, but it really didn't make sense at all. All he said was annoying stuff about heirs, bathrooms, fresh air and-" Ginny stopped when she saw how confused she had made Draco. Replaying the words quickly in her head she realized they made no sense to her either.

"Don't leave like that again. The dancing isn't over yet either."

"Not yet?" Ginny looked around.

"Yes you've only been gone a few minutes."

"Really? It seemed longer than that. Alright. Want to start dancing again? My feet feel fine and I still have some energy left in me." Ginny wanted to get Draco's mind off her leaving with Allen.

Oh that must have looked awful. The things that had gone through Draco's head when he had seen them together. She didn't blame him for being… wait one effing minute, was he jealous? Yes, he was.

Draco had felt a feeling of jealousy, he would admit that but he would certainly not let her off like that again. As soon as they got back to their room he would have a talk with her. Ginevra was his by, paper, law of their school and he had saved her from being put with a mango head pervert who might have picked her. She was his.

Draco finally realized he did want her, he couldn't figure out why he had picked her but he knew now that he wanted to keep her.

A/N: So happy? Allen's pretty interesting right? Please don't comment about book 7, I was just letting yall know how I felt.

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: THE FIRST QUESTION THAT COMES OT YO UR HEAD IS "what took so long?"

ANSWER: I have no answer this time.

CHAP?

"What the hell were you doing there?" The voice Ginny knew well by now was firm and demanding an answer.

"Just a walk I swear!" Ginny was now in the bedroom pulling off her shoes and undoing her hair.

"A walk? A _walk_? Ya I bet it were a walk." Aggravation was driving Draco over the edge. Perhaps it was just a walk but that didn't mean it was ok without permission.

"Stop acting like you're my boss!" Ginny was trying to untangle a pin from her bun as she spoke.

"I am your boss by a doctrine of this school and by your own signature!" Draco pointed to his locked drawer that possessed the signed paper.

"Oh please don't bring that up."

"I'll bring up what ever I want to bring up." Draco tossed his tie on the floor.

"Don't you think the night went well considering the situation?" Ginny spoke calmly for she knew yelling would not solve anything. She had danced well, kept her composure and aside from the dinner debate with the Dark Lord, nothing had gone wrong. With that information you could say the night had gone well.

Draco paused from unbuttoning his shirt and scanned through the event. There were some messy steps in her dance, her composure had gotten out of control a few times, she wasn't the best debater and she had run off with that Allen-boy.

"If it would make you snore less I'll agree." He said.

"Snore less?" Ginny turned her head to face Draco.

Draco looked over Ginny's makeup face and saw half her hair hanging down her neck and some still in the bun. The mess he would have snorted at actually looked fine on her.

"Don't be laughing at my style of sleep. I've never heard someone complain about snoring before." She turned her head back and started pulling out pins faster.

"I'll get you a nice potion to help clear your nose a bit."

It was time for the piece of clothing that made the girls excited. Draco had finished his buttons and was about to pull off the shirt. He wanted to make sure she would see it fall off. "How many pins does a women need to keep her hair in a bun?" Draco's hands were waiting on the edge, ready.

Ginny turned and noticed Draco pausing. "A lot when you have rebellious hair."

It fell….

Ginny's eyes were glue to the sight of Draco's back. Holy crickets… He not only had muscles on his lovely shoulders and legs, they covered his back too. The body that was owned by this bratty git was outstanding.

"I see." Draco turned around and walked past her to the trunk to pick out some comfortable boxers for bed. He intended to sleep without his shirt tonight. As he walked past he could sense her eyes following him. He enjoyed making her uncomfortable, not unbearably, just playfully.

When Ginny had finally finished her pins and removed the makeup Draco had already set himself in bed and was relaxing with his potions book in his hands.

Ginny grabbed her loose night shirt and soft, stretchy, shorts to sleep in.

Finally it was time to turn the lights out. But before Draco turned the switch he twisted his neck to get one last look at his little red head.

"Just to be clear Ginevra, we have no real relationship, remember that." Flick.

Ginny felt a slight sense of bitterness in his voice. Well they weren't meant for each other anyway. He was a Malfoy, she was a Weasley. He was rich, she was limited. He was a Slytherin, she was a Gryfindor.

……………………………………

The next day breakfast was ready right as the two students stepped into the great hall. Ginny was starving and looked hungrily at the lovely pancakes, sausages, bacon and the stacks of butter, bottles of syrup along with the orange juice available.

Ginny's instinct was to head straight for her normal seat at the Gryfindor table but that was no longer her spot. She caught herself just as her foot was about to land aiming in the direction.

"Do I sit at the Slytherin table or the Gryfindor one?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"You sit at your old table." Draco said as he walked away from her with his pointy nose being the last she saw of his face for the morning.

…………………………

Allen was unsure why he had told Ginevra he was the heir, but he strangely did not regret it. Not that he really regretted anything he did. He had always been a careful thinker. That red head was off limits, he knew that but he could still play around with her.

He saw her put the pancakes into her mouth and swallow the content gratefully. Allen smiled to himself, obviously she was very hungry. He didn't remember her eating much for dinner last night… She hardly ate anything now that he thought about it.

He was hoping she would not grow thin as a stick like so many did these days. Depriving yourself of food was insane. Not only did it make you thin, it also made you very limited with energy. Such a way of living...

Allen started playing with his food at The Dark Lords side and felt his eyes snap over to him.

"Why are you playing with your food?" He asked.

"I'm hungry but feeling too lazy to eat. Am I still teaching these students today? Please say no." Allen knew being lazy was an unhealthy plan for the day but he really was feeling tired and had a lot on his mind.

"Afraid I need my students to learn the proper ways of magic and not just the good sweet ways. I want them to see both views." Voldemort was obviously determined to make an army out of these students. But who exactly was he fighting against? Didn't people flee from him already? Paranoia was what it was.

………………………….

Draco was sitting in the classroom of Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was playing with his quill when the sound of the old door opening made his head turn. Ginny had stepped in. She walked to the back row and took a seat near Mathew Neker.

Neker was a 5th year and didn't attract much attention. Draco saw Neker nod towards Ginny then say something that made her smile. That smile was put on the face by Neker at the moment but the face it was on was still hiss. Draco held his quill tight waiting to see what would happen next.

"I want all faces up here." Allen said with a bored expression on his face. The faces snapped up from the desks where students had been sleeping and looking bored. The ones who had stayed awake were facing the back of the room.

"When I said up, I didn't just mean up from your desk but also towards me." Allen had his arms crossed and was leaning against the side of his table.

Heads had been turned in Ginny's direction since she had walked in. Allen insisted on having her moved up a class though she was supposed to be… on level lower. She was here though and he would enjoy the pleasure of having her seated away from the blonde boy for a while.

……………………

Ginny had noticed Draco's hand clench on his quill. It made her feel guilty, but she could not think of anything she had done wrong. All she knew was that it had happened when she sat down. _"Ridiculous."_

Ginny felt something touch the side of her leg and she looked down to see Neker's hand. At first she though it was harassment but then she noticed he had something in his hand. It was a piece of paper. She took it smoothly from his hand and quietly unfolded it to view the message.

"_Want to go for a walk during lunch break?"_

Ginny fought a giggle at the thought of such a nice invitation. Perhaps it was best not to go. But then again, Draco had not forbid her to see other students.

Ginny pulled out her quill and placed the paper on the edge of the desk. She quickly wrote her answer _"yes"_

She was about to start folding it up when a strong voice yelled in her direction.

"What ever you're playing with Weasley needs to either be handed in or put away!"

Allen not only looked irritated but also slightly amused, the two could be put together.

"Sorry." Ginny folded the paper up and slipped it in her pocket before anyone had the chance to see the message.

Draco's head was turned and Ginny gave a little innocent shrug. She leaned on her elbow ready to listen with one hand on her leg to pull out the paper when the time came.

Allen was now pacing across the room speaking of random curses and how foolish it was the go on automatic defense without considering the option of offense.

Ginny slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out her paper. She was about to place her hand on Neker's leg when the voice was once again in her direction.

"Miss. Weasley, I warned you." Allen stretched out his hand and Ginny began to protest, but too late. The paper disappeared right out of her hand and just as she feared, Allen started to read it.

Her worst fear at the moment was that Allen would read it out loud. But thank goodness he read it silently.

She saw his eyes look straight into hers and knew what was about to happen. She felt the uneasy sensation of her head being hit by something. Allen was reading her mind again, but he was digging hard. He was digging harder than before.

Ginny brought her hand to her head and closed her eyes shut to steady herself.

"Well," Allen said right before the pain was relieved, "I think I shall make it clear that if I catch any of you note passing don't bother lying, I can see right through lies."

Allen lightly tossed the note in the air and aimed his wand lazily at it. The note burst into flames and became ashes. The windows then opened and seem to suck the ashes outside like it was inhaling.

Ginny kept her mouth shut for the rest of class and as quick as possible gathered her things and walked out the door.

………………………..

In the direction of the girl's bathroom-that bathroom had caused so much effing trouble for her- she proceeded inside.

"Oh! It's the red hair girl! I remember you!" Myrtle's ghost swooped down and floated in front of Ginny.

"You seem well Myrtle." Ginny replied dryly. "Are you feeling good?"

"No I'm not good! Who are all the new evil students here? They are so mean! No one ever tells me anything here!" Myrtle looked angry and if she had been solid, Ginny expected her to break every mirror in the room.

"Myrtle," Ginny said calmly. "There are mean people in this world and they will not go away but…" Ginny had an amazing thought. "Myrtle! Can you leave castle grounds?"

"No." Myrtle looked like she was thinking back to old times. "I did once before but I was sent back here. I can go outside but I don't like people watching me."

Myrtle floated higher to the ceiling.

"Oh." Ginny scratched the back of her neck. She quickly came up with an excuse the leave, but footsteps interrupted her.

"So this is the fcked up room everyone speaks of?" Allen had just walked in and was now scanning around. "A pretty lame room but it served its purpose didn't it?"

Ginny felt a sick feeling in her stomach and placed her hand over it to calm herself.

"Not feeling well?" He actually looked a bit amused but she heard a bit of concern.

"I'm getting something to eat." Ginny started breathing deep.

"Lunch has not started yet. Close timing but still no food will appear." He was teasing. Allen started walking toward the sinks.

"Which one is it? Which sink that opens it?" Allen started looking under the sinks.

"Get away from them!" Ginny snapped "There is nothing to look at, besides you wouldn't be able to open it would you?"

"Oh I think it is possible. Not something I would try but I could." Allen straightened up and looked up at the ghost.

Myrtle had her arms crossed and a glare on her face. "That's it!" Myrtle pointed her finger at Allen. "Those looks! I hate that look! That look of amusement. While I'm suffering-"

Allen gave a loud sigh and snapped his finger. The noise of Myrtle's voice went silent.

Myrtle clutched her throat and started the mouth things but no noise came out.

"What ever you did, undo it." Ginny's hands were sweaty and her patience was low now. Seeing Myrtle cry was annoying because she usually had no reason, but now she did. How dare he do that!

"Fine." Another snap and myrtle was screaming, most likely because she had been straining to make a sound. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking out the door.

"Lousy git..." Ginny muttered. She sat on the floor and looked at the sinks. She knew which one it was. She wished she couldn't remember but no matter how hard she wished it wasn't going to get better.

………………

An effing note behind his back! How outrageous! She thought she could just chat with another boy in front of the class. _The contract doesn't say she can't socialize..._ The voice that seemed to be his rational part of his mind was poking him.

Lunch had already started and Malfoy was in no rush to leave. As soon as he saw her step in he would give her a quick look and if she cared, she would react. What had that note said?

……………

Ginny decided to skip lunch and sneak into the kitchen later. Her brothers had told her how. It didn't sound hard.

Ginny had already dumped her books and bag in her trunk and left the room with her white shirt loose and her hair down. Keeping it up wasn't bad but she felt freer when it was down.

The pockets of her skirt were actually comfortable. Her hands were small but she liked having extra room for them to move. Walking towards the main entrance door she spotted Mathew Neker waiting.

The guards standing beside the doors looked bored. Their eyes were surfing around the room but not taking in anything they saw. They looked like illusions. They were half there, half not.

"Hey. Let's go." Mathew walked to the door and it opened. Ginny fallowed with her hands still in her pockets. She didn't know where they were going but the sound of fresh air sounded lovely.

The sun was out and the air smelled great. Wind was blowing her hair around and the trees were moving gracefully back and forth. Some leaves were falling off. A few owls were swooping down and flying back up with things in their mouths. _Perhaps they are catching mice._ She thought.

They continued their walk till they reached the edge of the forest, Mathew stopped right at the edge. Ginny looked back and didn't see anything.

"Well this is where I leave you. Sit and wait." Mathew turned around and ran leaving Ginny totally confused. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Ginny." It was a whisper but it was right in front of her. She started backing up but the voice rang a bell.

"Harry?" Ginny looked hard with her eyes to see what was happening but all she saw were trees, lots and lots of trees.

"Ya it's me. I have my cloak on. Are you alright?"

She felt more like screaming at him for not coming sooner but the last she needed was a fight.

"I'm alive. But a lot has happened. Where do I start?" Ginny sat on the grass and began telling the story.

How funny it would look if anyone walked over and seen her talking to a tree…

Finally when she finished she suddenly wished greatly that Harry would take off his cloak so she could see his face.

"Why would Malfoy do that?" She heard a scratch sound like Harry was scratching his neck.

"No matter what the reason, he did it, it's done. At least I didn't get picked by some perverted rich-bitch."

The next sound was a mix of winder hitting the trees and Harry's laugh.

"Rich-bitch is a good one." Harry said.

"What about Ron? Hermione?"

"Ron is hiding along with Hagrid and Dumbledore."

Relief swept over Ginny when she heard Ron was alive. "What about Hermione?"

Silence…

After a few seconds Harry answered. "Hermione has not been found. That's bad and good. It is good because if they had captured her surely they would have used her against us; it's bad because we may never find out."

A tear was the affect the news about Hermione had on her. Hermione was not the closest friend but she was a friend, an important friend.

Somehow she wished she could be in hiding with them. Why should she be here safe and sound while they were out running for their lives?

………….

Draco was walking down the steps towards the hill that led down to the forest and when he spotted Ginny sitting under a tree near the lake. He had an urge to sit next to her, and then remembered his reason for being too irritated.

If Neker had been here Draco would have been more than happy to teach him a lesson. Draco noticed Ginny was not reading a book or talking to anyone. She was simply sitting and staring at the lake. His heart softened but still had some ice attached.

……………

When the meeting with Harry was over, Ginny started to walk to the castle. She was on the steps ready to enter then changed her mind. She decided going back into the castle would just push her into more sadness.

Her eyes scanned the land then landed on the lake. Perfect.

She sat and looked out at the water with the shiny reflection of the sun. Somehow the sun seemed not as bright as before. The view was beautiful but it wasn't satisfactory.

Footsteps... she heard them and had a guess who they belonged too. She looked at the water and when the person was close enough she could see the blond boy's reflection.

"Having a relaxing time?" He asked dryly.

"Yes actually, a thrilling time." Ginny crossed her legs and put her hands back in her pockets. The pockets were comforting at times like this.

"What happened between you and the Neker boy?" Draco's question had a demanding tone. Ginny decided to answer honestly without expecting him to believe her.

"Nothing, we walked to the woods then he left." She said simply.

"What did you do when you got the woods?"

It was an easy to answer question "Nothing." But that answer wouldn't have been enough.

"Nothing happened. He told me that was where he was going to leave me." Should she tell him the truth, about Harry? She pondered what the affect would be. Would he tell the Dark Lord? Would he throw her out for being sneaky?

"You're not allowed to hang out with any boys. It's a new rule and it's going to stick." Draco crossed his arms as Ginny stood up to look at him.

"What?" She half yelled. "You can't keep me from being around other boys! They are everywhere! What's wrong with a friendship?"

"Friendship with girls is fine but friendship with other boys is not! Not when we are together!"

"You said there was nothing going on between us!" She was fuming.

"WELL THERE IS NOW!" He screamed at her.

"Says who? You're supposed to ask me!" Ginny covered her ears to muffle the yell that she knew would come next.

"I don't have to ask you." He said. He grabbed her hands and pulled them from her ears hard enough that she let out a cry.

"No more games." He started dragging her up the hill with one of her wrists in his hand. She tried to pull away but it only hurt more, she needed her wrist. Twenty feet from the doors he let his grip loosen and his expression relaxed.

The doors opened and he changed the position of her hand to a sweet hold. She fallowed hoping he would calm down on the way.

Up the hall, past the Great Hall, down another hall, past the paintings, and finally at the bedroom door.

The usual ritual Draco performed to open his door did not happen this time. The door flew open so fast it banged against the wall. He shoved her in and after they were both in the door closed fallowed by a click.

Ginny felt so terrified she was shaking. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

Draco took off his robe and threw it hard on the floor. His next move was walking towards her with a snare on his face.

"Sit!" He pointed at her bed. She sat on it.

"Not the bed, on the floor." Why the floor?

Instead of refusing she did as she was told.

"Get used to the floor because that's where you're going to sleep tonight." He bent down so his face was right in front of hers. "You're not going to class or dinner, your staying here."

She looked at his eyes then lowered her gaze down and nodded her head.

Without another word Draco snatched his robe and left the room. After the door was closed there were two clicks. That meant the door had just locked people out, it had locked her in.

A/N: Wish yall a happy valentines' day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter

Chapter 13

Excuse: the computer crashed so I could only use it in safe mode. I deleted my files temporarily and in safe mode I can not restore anything. 

Ginny was now sitting on her bed even though she was instructed to sit on the floor. Confused thoughts flooded her mind. Such an outburst of angry was not what she expected. She expected perhaps an irritated expression or a snap, but not a punishment. Who was he to tell her what she could or couldn't do? She understood, she just didn't agree. After all he had a reputation to keep up. A good leader keeps the situation under control. She had done something behind his back. Others seeing that may see him as a weak leader.

Time was working against her. She was hoping that time would speed up and bring him back. In a room by herself made her feel lost and helpless. Her books were still in her trunk but the idea of studying at a time like this was just not practical.

The closet that was hidden behind a painting was where her outfit from the ball was stored. Oh if Korie could have seen her…. Korie... KORIE! Ginny jumped off the bed and covered her eyes. She began sobbing. What a pathetic friend she was! She had forgotten about her for two days. Had Korie even attended? Was she at breakfast or lunch today? Would she be at dinner?

"_Will I be at dinner tonight?" _The question came to her mind before.She had no idea if Draco would come back cooled off or still with steam coming out of his ears.

If he apologized, would she forgive him easily? Or would it take some time? Her confidents were low. _"I have to be strong." _She thought. _"I'm not weak. I won't let myself melt." _It was not just a thought; it was a promise to her.

--

Draco decided to take a walk. Geez, that girl was getting to him. He hadn't told her that the contract would expire next month. How would it look if he took her again? Was he obsessed? Maybe...

First Stacy Parton had lifted an eye brow to him after he left his hall. He pushed her back and watched her stumble into a table. The sound of the items falling on the floor was so annoying that his frustration overpowered remorse.

What was the next step? Was apology next? It would be hard since he was not used to saying sorry. Sorry was the hardest word to say. But he couldn't live with his last words being what they were. Ginny had merely visited with another boy. The moment he had realized they were meeting he had watched from the window. He saw her sit in front of a stupid tree and start speaking to it. She wasn't lying about "nothing happening" but he had been so angry he didn't care. He planned on killing that boy but decided murder was not something he was ready for. Murder could wait until his graduation when he would have to become a death eater.

He could imagine being in the circle, wearing a black cloak with the hood hiding his face. His imagined his skin becoming pale like his father. His mother crying, he wasn't sure if it would be pride or sadness. The duties he would have would make an average person loose their sanity.

He looked at his watch and decided it was time to go back. He felt an urge to hold her in his arms and say he was sorry. She lit a fire in him like no other girl he had been with. The kiss they had had on the train was intoxicating for him. He had kept himself cool. But he had felt something. The thought of a kiss now made him heat up. He could feel his pulse speed up just by thinking of her in that dress at the ball.

A smile came to him face at he started his journey of returning to his lovely Ginevra Weasley.

--

Ginny was still crying when the door to the room opened and Draco stepped inside. His face was straight and when he looked at her a connection was made. Ginny wiped her eyes and considered jumping on the floor where she was told to be. No. She wouldn't. _I have to be strong._

She almost felt like she wanted to please him but had to remember who he was. He was a rival or at least… She thought he was. Was he?

"Why are you crying?" Draco was having a hard time keeping his face straight. He strained not to run and scoop her into his arms.

"I-I- forgot all about K-Korrie!" She sobbed more. "She was my friend and I forgot about her for two days! I didn't even look for her at the ball! What if something happened?" She covered her face with her hands.

Draco couldn't help it. He walked to her and saw her flinch. He didn't want her to be afraid. He wanted to make her stop crying. He reached out his arms and wrapped one around her back and another under her legs. She put her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed. After laying her down, he pulled back the covers and she clumsily got underneath. He pulled off his cloak and shoes and proceeded to join her.

Ginny was too overwhelmed to fight. At this point she didn't even want to. She needed someone to hold her right now and Draco's arms seemed exceedingly welcoming.

Draco shifted until he was close to her side. He then encouraged her to turn to her side and their bodies were finally against each other. She could feel his heart. She bent her neck so his warm breath would collide with it.

Draco had his arm around her, holding her close while she let tears flow down her cheeks. All that about being strong and resisting, forget that. All the energy she had saved for a moment of weakness like this had simply disappeared. Poor Korie… where was she?

Draco absorbed the sensation of having a girl in his arms. Ginny was his for this night. He would not allow interruptions tonight. No. He wanted to stay here forever. It felt so right. What about the contract? Screw that. He pushed the thought aside and let the pleasure of having his girl in bed with him take over.

………….

Allen leaned on his elbow at his desk and stared out his bedroom window. He had his own private room and enjoyed his privacy greatly. This school was a joke in his opinion. Well right now it was. He was sure Hogwarts was once a great, amazing place to learn but right now he had no interest in learning or teaching.

Allen had learned enough through his years in the terrorizing lands of the cities. Everywhere he went he had ended up in crowded areas. Country areas were just not for him. Being too far away, unable to keep up with the news would have made him go mad.

The cities had forced him to learn dark magic as well as good. Few people knew that demons roamed the cities during the day as much as during the night. Night was easier but day was still difficult. You never knew who you could trust and who would back stab you when they could.

The Dark Lord had first found him by rumors and his legendary victories in underground dueling. Underground Dueling was an illegal setup of duels that prohibited wand or magical object usage. All you could use was your mind, body and powers. Not everyone was capable of magic without a wand so the duelers were like celebrities. Fans worshipped them.

Allen had been one of the top duelers in the country. He had been in the D division.  
The letter "D" stood for "death". The only way to win was to kill your opponent. Allen had snapped people's necks; set them on fire to burn to death, thrown them so high that their fall killed them and much more. He had left duels with his shirt covered in blood and his hands injured. Remorse he no longer felt. The people knew what they were signing up for. If they were killed it was their own fault for not being prepared.

One Year ago The Underground Duelers had moved their next meet from New York City to the south coast of the U.S. and had forced Allen to leave his perfect, dark, city, life behind. Despite the climate change and the tension of the new state, Allen found himself falling in love with the ocean and the pleasure of not worrying about the frost from winter and the change of wardrobe he had to deal with every season.

He retired after the south match and decided to live his life in the south. Not too later did the Dark Lord hear of him from a dumbass fan vacationing in the UK. He was extremely surprised when he saw a strangely dressed man standing at his front door waiting for him to arrive.

Now here he was; trained to rule and run a gang of idiot wannabes called "death eaters".

He sighed. He missed his beach house and surf board more than anything else. He searched everyday for entertainment and planned how he would escape and return to his lovely home and the hot girls in bikinis.

He was about to finish reading his student's essay when he heard a crash from outside his room. Silencing spells were not allowed for the fear that an enemy would find the time to sneak in his room and attempt to kill him. What ever the Dark Lord said went.

Allen pushed his chair back and walked to the door. He pressed his ear and heard a cry. Who ever it was would not be leaving the hall with their voice box. He opened the door to find a female student struggling to stand back up.

………………………..

I hope you are happy. Enjoy the rest of your summer!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I have missed you all contrary to what you might think. I received a message almost begging me to continue. I'm flattered by it and you can pat yourself on the back for inspiring me to type again. I'm not good on papers so obviously I'm not a good typer either. Please bare with me. I am reluctant to have someone else review since it makes me feel like it becomes partly their work too. This is also the third time I have begun typing this chapter.

…...

Ginny was getting a headache from reading her potions book. Only half of the chapter was required, but she decided to read the whole chapter so she would have more free time for…relaxing. Well, no, more for time with a certain someone.

It had been a few hours since classes had been over, and the fact that Draco had not visited here since then, was troubling. _Why?_ She asked herself. _Why do I care? It's not like he's my boyfriend. Just a roommate._

She wanted to do a spell to get rid of the headache, but the pain was actually as good distraction from her thoughts of Draco. It was foolish to think he really cared. He could have any girl he wanted in this school. There was nothing special about her, aside from the fact that her and Harry had a thing before the attack. Maybe that was Draco's real motive behind these past kind gestures.

She finished the last paragraph and snapped her book shut with a little more force than she meant. The owlry was her next stop, she decided. She would send a letter home. No doubt someone would have to approve first, but if she kept it clean there should be no worries.

Packing the book back into her trunk and patted down her trousers so smooth out wrinkles. Trousers were much more comfy-domfy than a skirt or dress. She also wore a soft sweater. A peachy pink, with a small flower on the bottom right. Flowers had become a favorite of hers since Harry had given her one when she was younger.

It had been a small gift. Ron and Harry were flying on their brooms in the back yard, laughing hysterically while they tassed objects back and forth. Ginny had been standing below them. Harry swooped down and picked something purple up. She'd assumed it to be another item Ron had tossed. She turned her eyes to the side and stared at the clouds. When she returned her sight to Ron and Harry, she saw Harry had landed in front of her. The flower in his hand. She saw that it was a pretty tulip. A tulip? A purple one? He offered it to her with a smile and she blushed as she accepted it.

…..…...

"You really need some help Draco. That was the second time today you have made a clumsy mistake." Blaise pointed his finger at Draco's cup of tea, which was nearly finished. "And that I still find odd. Wouldn't you rather try a swig of alcohol?" Blaise held up a flask. They really were not supposed to drink it on school property, but being in the inner circle had it's benefits.

Draco placed his tea down. Transfigurations had not gone well. The lesson was transforming a pigeon into a butterfly. Of all people Pansy had been the first to successfully make one. Her butterfly was a beautiful navy blue with some black lining on its wings. Blue was secretly her favorite color. McGonagal was pleased though her skin was still pale. It was no surprise after the trauma of the Dark Lord taking over the school

Draco had his wand pointed at the pigeon and it began to transform into a butterfly with firey red wings, but the rest of its body remained a bird. _Of course the wings have to be red_. Draco thought, his frustration building. He pointed his wand again to finish the spell when suddenly it began to fly. How butterfly wings could carry a pigeon was beyond his understanding, but the worst happened as it hovered over his head. He saw a bit of white before it landed on his forehead. He felt his cheeks turn red and heard laughter from behind. Blaise and a few others had seen the whole thing. He quickly cleaned it up but the bird began flying around the room before he could contain it. It took McGonagall a minute or two to catch it.

"It was a little mistake. I'm fine." Draco insisted. Blaise's doubt was obvious in his eyes. "You were unfocused. Now tell me what's on your mind." Blaise to another drink from the flask.

The truth was Draco had been unfocused since someone with red hair had arrived. But this was an embarrassing mistake he never would have made if she wasn't here. He knew why the wings were red, but hopefully Blaise hadn't guessed. "Have you seen Pansy?" Draco answered quicker than he intended.

"No. Did you plan something with her?" Blaised asked with a bit of excitement in his eyes.

"I was going to before she left the Great Hall." He lied.

"Well I doubt you'll find her alone. She's been eyeing some other guys lately. You know she gets around."

As Blaise said this an image of his old days with Pansy came to mind, she had skill, which didn't come without some practice. Then the face changed and it _hers_.

He imagined what it would feel like to run his hand down her back, how her soft lips would feel when he kissed her. He would wrap an arm around her waist and press against her. He could hear her moaning as he trailed kisses down her neck. He would show her what it was like to be with a real man.

Had she been with anyone else? The idea was nearly unbearable. But how could she not? Even if she'd never been that far, never experienced that intimacy that every girl should have, she could have been other places… The possibilities of where, made him feel an intense sting.

He again imagined taking her and it made him hard. Before it could become too visible he jumped up and turned away from Blaise to the window, which was near the corner. He breathed deep while Blaise went on about who knows what. The old phrase "in one ear and out the other" was exactly what happened every time he thought of that redhead.

….

Ginny felt so free when she breathed in the fresh air. All the horrible things she'd seen were in the castle. No one spent more time out here than they needed to. The smell of the owls was not a favorite of hers, but it was better than being near those terrible death eaters.

Her letter was casual. Simply reassurance that she was well, aside from the wave of fear she felt every time she walked past a death eater, but she left that part out. Her owl was still there. Owls were always contained unless delivering mail. It was sad. Such amazing creatures, cooped up in here, unable to spread their wings and soar over the land.

"Budd, I'm sorry your stuck here." Ginny patted her owl. Budd was her friend no matter what. She had been anxious to see him for days. "I know you miss flying. I have a letter." Ginny grinned while waving the letter. Budd let out a noise of happiness. She tied the letter to his leg and gave him one more pat before he flew away. _I wish I could do that. Fly away from here. Just for a little while._

She stayed until she could no longer see Budd. Uncertain of how long she had been outside, Ginny turned around and walked back to the castle. The air was cold, she should have brought something with her. She reached the gate blocking the owlry from the castle. She gave it a push, it didn't open. "I hate it when this happens." The castle was not closed but the owlry closed by six. _I must have been out for a while._ She thought to herself. She mentally gave herself a kick for not wearing a watch.

She had a nice one years ago, but it had gotten lost. Unable to find it, and failing to afford a new one she decided she could survive without it. She sighed before coming back to reality. "Hello!" She yelled through the gates. "Anybody there?" She went on her toes to look over the gate. Maybe she could climb over it. She grabbed a bar lean forward when it swung open. She fell forward onto her face.

"Bloody gate!" She gave it a kick after she stood up. Which only made her angrier when her toe started ot throb. Like it was the gates fault it had locked. Ginny turned and stomped away.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" A deep voice had said behind her. It sounded old, like a grandfather. She froze and turned to see no one. Then she shook her head unwilling to believe what she heard.

"YOU CHILDREN HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME!" She stopped again. No. It couldn't be!

"You can talk!" She put both hands to her head in shock as she swung around.

"YES I CAN. AND I WOULD APPRECIATE AN APOLOGY."

"But I've never heard of gates at Hogwarts talking!" She looked around, realizing how she would look if someone saw her talk to herself.

"NOT MANY CHILDREN HAVE ANYTHING AS INTERESTING AS YOU." It whispered though the voice was echoing enough for anyone with in a few yards to hear. "I KNOW WHO YOU REST WITH. YOU REST WITH THAT BLOND, SPOILED BOY."

"I do not rest with him!" She insisted. "I don't rest with anyone! And what do you know of him?" She exclaimed.

"I KNOW EVERY STUDENT IN THE CASTLE. AT LEAST THE ONES WHO OWN OWLS." The gate continued with a chuckle. "ONCE IN A WHILE I SPEAK TO GIVE THEM A LITTLE SCARE. NO ONE TELLS. THEY KNOW NO ONE WILL BELIEVE THAT THEY HEARD A GATE TALK."

"Scaring students is not very nice. And what do you mean that I have something interesting?" Ginny took a step closer.

"Who are you talking to?" She turned to see non other than Parkinson. She had an eye brow raised. "I knew you were weird, but I didn't know you were crazy too." Parkinson was carrying no letter or package.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"The same as you, aside from talking to myself." Parkinson replied. She walked past Ginny, bumping her shoulder.

"You don't have to be to rude, you know. Maybe if you were nicer, people might actually like you."

Parkinson stopped and slowly turned around to face her again. "Don't you tell me how to act Weasley. I see the way you act around _him."_ Ginny felt a slight panic. _How did she know? I'm an idiot. I was never good at hiding anything. Who else knows?_

They stared at each other. Before Ginny could come up with a reply. Parkinson spoke. "I won't tell. But be warned, if you hurt him, you'll have me to answer to." She pointed a thumb at herself. After that she turned and continued to the owlery.

Ginny half wished the gate would snap on Parkinson's ass.

….

This was not what she planned. She planned to take a quick peak down the corridor when Peeves had dropped in. "Snoopy girl! Snoopy girl!" He yelled. She began to run. _Where did I come from? I have no idea where I am!_

She could have sworn that she came from this hall, but nothing looked familiar. It was a stupid idea, but her curiosity about this forbidden area got the best of her. It was unlike the other halls because it had a more modern feel. A feel, because it didn't look different, but it reminded her of a trip she had taken to the beaches a year ago. It had the same scent and she could have sworn she felt a breeze too.

Korie continued to run. She ran around a corner and tripped. Peeves was going to catch her! He couldn't be far behind! She listened and waited for the attack, but nothing came… She had almost managed to her feet when she heard a door open.

To her horror it was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh no! _This is the last thing I need! Oh no. Oh no. I've really done it this time. _She began to back up when his ugly expression disappeared into surprise.

"What might I ask are you doing here? Shouldn't you be your friend or finishing homework?" He eyed her with suspicion. She watched him lean against his door way with his arms crossed.

"I-I-, I was just- I got lost. I'll leave now." She quickly patted down her trousers when he asked her another question. 'What is your name again?"

"Its Korie. I-mean Korie Bennard." She answered. _Is he going to give me detention? Am I going to get expelled? I am such a fool for trying to sneak in here. _"I'll leave now. I'm sorry I bothered you!" She started walking down the hall when she realized it had vanished. It was a dead end. "Where-?"

"It shifts." Nortiker was right behind her. She turned swiftly as if to defend herself.

"You mean like the staircases?" She asked.

…

Allen eyed her with curiosity. _Let her try and leave. She won't get anywhere. _Her brown shiney hair was the last thing he saw as she rounded the corner. He heard her foot steps stop. Perfect timing.

He was standing behind her with a smile that he intended to hide when she turned around. She began the question everyone asks their first time through. He cut her off before she oculd finish. It so amusing. Eeven teachers had forgotten in the past.

"Yes. Like the stair cases. Except it's the floor that shifts more than the walls. We just shifted clockwise. Your now facing east. You'll have to wait for it to shift around before you can leave again." He watched her hazel eyes widen. Then her expression changed to something else.

"How does it work?" She asked walking past him to look at the other end. This was a surprise. _Did she just walk past me? No "How do I get out?" or "I'm sorry for intruding"? And those hazel eyes were-_ He shook his head.

"It's magic." He answered curtly. "Like everything else here, except a little geometry behind it." He watched touch the walls as she passed them. She looked like a little kid in a candy store. What was so fascinating that she didn't worry about her own safety? Did she ever consider that there could be something dangerous here? How did she even get in?

She let out a noise. "The window is blocked now!" She exclaimed as she leaned in to get a close look.

"It shifted again." He tilted his head, waiting for it the finish rotating so he could get her out of here. But part of him wanted to keep watching her smile with excitement. It was a pretty smile.

…_._

After Draco had got his cool back, he had left for the showers. The hot water was soothing. He could hardly hear the guys laughing and bullshitting about their summer adventures. He knew for a fact that some were such liars that he hardly believed a word they said. The conversation shifted to sex. He was hungry, there was no denying that, but he noticed Pansy eyeing someone else, in a way she used to eye him. He let himself smile. He was happy she found someone else. They weren't meant to be, and they both knew it.

What girls don't know is that guys like to gossip too, and in some ways its worse than girl gossip, because it's all about the girls. Every story is exaggerated. They may have made out, but he'll twist it into going all the way. Draco didn't bother with stories anymore, everyone already knew by the time he dumped the chicks. Then he heard the name.

"Did you do it with Wealsey Dean?" A voice asked. Draco almost shut off the water, but he didn't want them to realize he was here. It took effort not the barge in on them and demand the truth from Dean. There was a pause. Then laughter. Had Dean nodded? Did he answer too low for Draco to hear? Questions and possibilities ran through his mind. He didn't know which was better, her being a virgin so he wouldn't need to worry she'd compare him, or her being experienced so there would be no need to hold back.

He didn't want to admit it but his heart was beating loud and fast. Loud enough he thought they could hear it. He leaned against the wall. No one had ever made his heart beat that fast._ And over what? Some poor, low-class girl?_

…_..._

Author's note: I'm so excited over this chapter! I can hardly believe I've held back on this story for so long.

Merry Christmas!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N as you may have noticed by now, I have not been consistent with my writing. And as usual, I am not up for a beta reader since I don't want anyone to get the credit for this story. I spent an hour waiting for the city bus to pick me up from school. Actually it was over an hour. The bus was late and I was stuck in the cold the whole time. Yep.

Another yelp escaped from Hermione's mouth as she struggled to stay up right. The magical bindings on her wrists kept her from falling, but her back still felt cramped as if bearing twice as much as she weighed.

During the raid she had fought as well as she could. Her spells were near perfect as always, but her focus had been on Ron and not her surroundings. A death eater had come at her while her eyes were on Ron as he battled their enemies like a warrior.

Ron had his wand aimed at her causing her to freeze with confusion. "Duck!" Ron yelled. Hermione quickly went to her knees as his spelled went by her. A thud and cry was emitted from someone behind her. Without bothering to look for more, she sprinted to Ron. Dodging curses and yelling his name, she ran around statues that had fallen and around fires that fed off the beautiful trees of the grounds.

After reaching the hill together to Hagrid's hut where they planned to meet, Hermione took Ron's hand and held it tight. The sweat dripped from his head and his eyes continued to skim the grounds. This could be their last night together. One of them or both could die. What would Ron be thinking when he died? Would he think of her?

Hermione knew where her thoughts would be. They would be all about Ron and Harry. Ron, who she loved without him knowing. There was much they had yet to do. So much.

Now she was alone and bound with magic. It was more frustrating than ropes or chains. Her will to be free could have worked on those. But the glowing mist around her held her in place. Unable to feel…Her emotions were dull, like her energy was running out… like something was feeding off her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, why do you make this so difficult?" A sweet voice traveled through the mist. She had heard it many times since her capture. The high pitch made it sound like a woman. Out of the shadows came a woman with a toad like face. Some moon light was shining through the ceiling. There were vines growing on the walls. "Sleep vines", they were called. They appeared during times of restlessness and with the moonlight they looked blue. Little petals on the floor Hermione did not recognize, but the smell was seductive. It felt like a drug, she was unable to focus. Everything in the room was designed for relaxation. A trick, Hermione suspected, to make the victims more willing to speak. But nothing was stronger than love, and that's what she had for Ron. Images of his face kept her from falling prey to the Dark Lord's tricks.

Umbridge walked over some petals and a pink powder was what was left. "My dear, it doesn't have to be this way. You could be one of us, join our side and you can have riches, and power, you will be taught magic that has been kept secret for hundreds of years. You may even be able to travel with me to Egypt!" Umbridge looked ecstatic when she mentioned Egypt. She pulled on an invisible rope and the mist tightened around Hermione, squeezing the air out of her. But that was gentle compared to what she had been through earlier. Umbridge had her locked away and allowed her no visiters, not even the death eaters ventured here.

Her socks and shoes had been removed. Then pain had been sent to her feet and up her legs. There were marks from the cuts. Every time the nonexistent knife grazed its way up her foot, she had screamed. She was then dragged to another room where a tube had been inserted into her throat. Something thick had been poured into it and it felt like it was flooding her insides. Her shirt was tugged off and her pants removed, leaving her nearly naked. She was left exposed for the death eaters to see.

Umbridge had walked in and shoed them away. For once, Hermione was grateful to have her present. But the pleasure didn't last. Unlike the death eaters treatment of her, Umbridge was soothing, but Hermione sensed something dark under her voice.

"Egypt is such an intriguing place my dear. Wouldn't you like to see the hidden treasures? Hold an artifact that is a thousand years old?" Umbridge clasped her hands and let out a squeak of excitement. "Just think," said Umbridge. "You and I are the smartest witches in Britian, imagine the things we could create with the knowledge we could collect. I bet with your cleverness and my powers, we could become the most powerful witches!

Hermione felt the mist loosen and she gasped. "Britain is nothing like Egypt I'm sure." Anything to keep Umbridge happy. "I'm certain many things lie hidden, waiting to be found." Hermione attempted to get a better view of the vines. Nature, natural magic, abused, neglected, kept in a cage, it was sad.

* * *

Draco couldn't help himself. Every morning he looked at the little Weasel sleeping when the sun was barely up. She was curled up under the blankets which made her look rather young. He was jealous of the peace she was able to feel when she slept. His sleep was rarely without dreams. Some were good and some were bad.

"Time to wake up, Weaslette." He whispered in her ear. Ginny jumped out of bed, ready to fight.

Her reaction shocked Draco. She clearly had thought he was someone else.

"Weasley?" Draco eyed her cautiously. "Calm yourself down." He waited until her breathe went back to normal. Such a switch from her calm, relaxed mood to fighter's mode. Now, that would be handy to have in a wif-. Draco cut himself short. No way. That thought could not possibly have crossed his mind.

"Why did you wake me like that?" The red head asked. "I thought you were an attacker." She stepped off her bed to the floor and began to make her bed. She looked like a maid; it was unnecessary. Draco flicked his wand and the covers set themselves in place.

"You know a bit of manual labor builds character." Ginny said in an annoyed tone. With the bed made, she began to fish for clothes. It was Sunday, last day of the weekend and she wanted to take advantage of the freedom while she had it.

Malfoy scoffed. "Trust me Weasel, you have plenty of that already. Anyway, what are your plans for today? Draco began fishing through his clothes, hoping his tone had sounded casual.

"Hogsmeade." A simple answer. "I have been wanting to try a new version of butter beer."

Draco paused for a brief moment; a vision of a tipsy red head entered his mind. The things he could do with a tipsy red head… she would certainly be easier to be around if he had a swig too.

After a nice shower, this time tuning out the other boys' voices, Draco dressed himself and hurried to find his red head.

* * *

Ginny enjoyed the hot water running down her back, the bed she had was not the most comfortable she had ever slept in. As she lathered her hair she hummed an old tune.

"I wonder what Draco is doing. How much time has passed since I got here?" Ginny's thoughts turned to the thought of butterbeer. The new version had been rumored to be the best The Three Broomsticks had to offer.

* * *

Draco had skimmed the crowd and saw no sign of the Weasley girl. After asking a Gryffindor or two, he decided that she might be in their room. He made his way through the castle and couldn't help but hear a soft hum coming from the girls' bathroom. It was childish but he was tempted to peek inside. _Maybe she's in there_… he thought.

This caused a bit of pain in his groin. But only a bit. He backed away from the entrance as a group of giggly girls came out. He heard his name..

"I don't see why Malfoy would want her. I mean, what could she have for him that I don't?" The first girl said. She had dark hair and olive skin, she looked Asian. "How about virginity. I bet she has a V-card." Girl number two said. They continued down the hall while Draco hid behind a pillar.

His mind started running, virginity was hard to find. Now that he thought about it, he had never been with a virgin before. He pondered the idea, then decided against it. The more experienced ones were more fun, even though they could be a bit crazy. One had ask him to hold her upside down while they did a sixty-nine.

The humming reached his ears again. He quietly crept into the girls' bathroom. There was only one shower running and when he saw the pile of clothes, he recognized them as hers. He was being a peeping tom, he knew it, but his curiosity was getting to him.

The water turned off and the curtain was pushed aside. Draco hid behind a basket of towels, keeping an eye on the shower. He didn't want to miss this.

Ginny turned off the water and pulled the curtain aside. She was ready to step out when the water was still dripping. She reached the handle and pulled it down. The water shut off. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around herself, she combed her hair.

Her body was beautiful! Draco had gasped at her curves as she stepped into the light. Her skin glowed and her hips swayed as she walked to her towel. He watched her body react to the cold. His groin was on fire. He had to relieve himself somehow. Before she had time to look, he had bolted out of the room leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

Thankfully no one had witnessed him leave or he would surely be the laughing stock of the school.

* * *

Ginny's visit to the Three Broomsticks was wonderful. Luna, Padma and a few others had gathered before the counter to try the new butterbeer. She was about to take her first sip when something caught her eye. A stool has scooted on it's own across the room. Could it be…Harry?

Ginny put down her beer and made her way over. She leaned down towards the stool. Her nose made contact with something that could nto be seen. "Harry? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Yes. Now go back to your group and pretend you didn't see me." He replied.

"I most certainly will not. You have left me hanging long enough. What about Ron and Hermione? Is everyone ok?"

"Stand near the window like your looking outside." Ginny did as she was told.

"Ron is fine, but Hermione is nowhere to be found. We suspect she is near here."

"I will help you find her." Ginny said to the window. She wasn't sure how, but she would find a way.

Putting aside her butterbeer without taking a drop, she told Luna that she had to leave early. Luna was suspicious but nodded her head and said goodbye.

* * *

Draco met Blaise in the common room after finishing his…task. Blaise was ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Draco walked beside him and they did they usual chat. New broomstick models, the latest gossip, talk of Umbridge. "Do you think she is really on the Dark Lord's side?" Blaise asked. I don't know and I really don't care. The Dark Lord is in control now. Any spy lurking around here will surely be caught. It doesn't matter anymore Blaise. What matters is that we stick together mate."

Blaise let out a laugh. "I feel very loved Draco." Draco looked at his best friend. "You should feel honored to be in my presents." Draco said sarcastically. They both laughed as they continued on their way to the Three Broomsticks. Draco hoped to catch Ginny when they arrived. But he saw no Ginny when he entered. This brought his mood down tremendously. He wanted to know what she was doing. Did she like the beer? Was she at a different shop? Had she found something she liked but could not buy?

Draco knew he could get her anything. He could get her anything except her freedom, which was what she wanted most. But she was safer being with him than she would be out on her own…right? Blaise put the new butterbeer in Draco's face. The smell was not very appealing. He took hold of it and took a sip. He nearly dropped it.  
"Draco! You nearly spilled it all over yourself mate." Blaise took the mug from Draco's hand as Draco spat out what he had not swallowed. "It tasted awful! How can you drink that stuff?" Draco exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Blaise looked shocked. "There must be something wrong with your taste buds." Blaise took another gulp. "This stuff is the best beer I've had so far."

"Yes." Draco said leaning away from the table with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm sure it is."

Blaise pointed to the the other side of the bar and said. "There, that is what I call good taste." Draco looked over to see three lovely ladies looking at them. No doubt they recognized Draco for his status. The three walked over swaying their hips as they made their way to the table.

The first one, a brunette with brown eyes, leaned forward and put a hand under Draco's chin. "I know you." She said, exaggerating the "you" part. She batted her eye lashes at him and whispered in his ear. "You hungry Mr. Malfoy? Because I sure am." She pulled her head back and took a hold of his hand. She lightly pulled him up and towards the back of the bar where the stairs were.

Blaise winked at him while the last two women were giggling around him. Draco followed the brunette up the stairs and into a private room. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to seduce him. This wasn't his first time up in this room either. This was where Pansy and him had their first night together.

The girl reached the record player and switched on some soft music. She had him sit in a chair and took off his jacket. He played it cool, but his body was reacting, and the woman knew it. She danced around him, swinging her hips to the beat. He watched, trying to look content. Her eye lashes were so long they couldn't be real. She removed her shirt first after unbuttoning it. It revealed a lacey black bra that lifted her breasts up to expose cleavage.

She sat on his lap and threw her head back. He was now at eye level with her bra and it was tempting to tear off. Her hands began to travel down his chest. One hand came up to run through his hair while the other continued to travel down to his navel. He was anticipating her next move, when Ginny's face came to mind. After remembering the shape of her body, this one became less impressive.

He tried to imagine it was her in his lap, but it was useless. Only the real thing would satisfy him. His excitement died down and he gave the dancer a little shove. She toppled to the floor with an angry look on her face. Draco quickly pulled out some gold coins and tossed them onto her abandoned shirt. Ignoring the dancer's squealing of complaints, he patted down his hair and made his way back to the bar.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I've got a big surprise for yall with the new contract for the girls. Ginny's is about to run out and to get her back..let's just say it's not as easy as signing a paper. Oh and I need you to tell me if you want any sex scenes, I think I'll have to change the rating for that.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So I've been busy. My major is Chemical Technology. Yep. I was in the college lab 4 days a week. I had 15 labs to complete by the end of summer, some of which took 3 to 4 days. So I was running around a lot trying to get everything done, while writing this chapter. I read my chapters last night and decided I was ready to type again.

Juliana, you are absolutely right that I should update. I should have a long time ago. If anyone else is upset, I totally understand.

P.S. Let me know if you want sex scenes. I have never written one and would love to try.

Draco arrived back to his table. Blaise had left; Draco assumed with the ladies. His experience with those kinds of women, were that they were impressive in bed, but not good for anything else. He had never felt much emotion for any of them. They were to pass time. There to entertain.

He took another look at the butterbeer on the table. His nose crunched as he smelled it. It smelled spicy. Not a bad smell, but the taste had made him nearly gag. What was so exciting about this drink?

He looked around to see everyone laughing and smiling. Leaning on his elbow, he held his chin in his hand. Then some red hair caught his eye. She was by the window. Light landed on her making her look like she was glowing. It was a dazzling sight.

He had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her. He shook the feeling off. Her hair looked so soft. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He had felt it before when he had held her in his arms. She had been crying over her friend, Korie. Though the redhead didn't know it, her tears had brought a pain to his heart.

Her hands were on the edge of the window now. Her thin frame made her look most fragile. He couldn't help it. Draco removed himself from the stool and walked over to his redhead.

He placed himself next to her and mimicked her posture.

"What is the little Weasel looking at?" He asked, with an attempt to sound indifferent.

Ginny gave him a quick glance, and then went back to her original view. "I was just thinking about my friends." She said.

"You have friends here." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I worry about my other friends. I can't stop wondering where they are; and my brother." Her eyes went down. "Is he even alive?" She closed her eyes, tears were threatening to fall.

"Weasel." He turned to look her way. "You should stop thinking about them and enjoy yourself. It is pointless to spend all your time thinking about something you have no control over."

The redhead looked up at him. Her eyes were red, a sad look on her face.

"I know you don't have brothers or sisters, Malfoy, but if you did, you would understand." She turned swiftly away and left him alone by the window.

Draco took a second to compose himself, and then he followed her out.

"Hey Weasley! Wait up!" Draco jogged to catch up with her. She continued to walk without looking at him. She knew he was close, but she would not give him the satisfaction of getting her attention.

When he finally caught up, he took a hold of her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Weasley, Come back inside and I'll buy you a beer." She looked at him with question in her eyes. "You would buy me a beer?" She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.

"Well," Draco dusted off his shirt. "Seeing as you can barely afford clothes I doubt you have enough to spend on a decent drink." His snobby attitude was coming out again.

"I'm not up for a drink, but thank you anyway." Her reply was softer, as if she was actually thanking him for the offer.

"Don't be stubborn. How about a warm meal? Surely you must want something." Draco wasn't sure why he suddenly wanted to comfort her, but it bothered him to see her distressed.

"I am fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to look around for a bit." Once again she turned away from him and began a steady walk towards some of the stores. Draco hurried to follow.

"Well, maybe I want to look around too." He said. They walked side by side. It felt awkward to her. Being so close to him, but after being in his arms the other day… Sleeping in the same room with such a small distance between them, she had looked over at him and watched his chest rise up and down. She had wondered if he was dreaming.

"Hey. Have you ever been in there?" Draco pointed to a store that had some posters of famous seekers and chasers on the front window.

"No I haven't" She paused in her walk and took a better look. Her mind quickly went to her broom and how she missed flying it. It had been too long. Sure it was old and a bit ugly, but it was still hers. "Let's go in."

….

Walking around the store had been a fun experience. There were snow globes of some of her favorite players. Calendars hung on the wall, action figures hovering on tiny brooms were displayed on shelves. She was going to take a note of the store's location. She picked up one snow globe of Victor Krum. Tears began to build again and she struggled not to whimper. Krum made her think of Hermione.

Draco was making his way over to an autographed poster when he hit someone. Turning to see who it was he was surprised to see nobody. Strange. He then noticed Ginny holding a little item. Did she find something she wanted? What was it? Then he saw what it was and was not surprised at the sad look on her face. Once again he felt her hurt, Granger was not his favorite, nor were any members of the trio, but he felt a pull towards this redhead. It was a bit frightening to be so influenced by a girl he'd barely paid attention to.

Draco reached over to take the globe from her. The sooner he got her away from it, the better. He placed the globe down and put one arm around her. He brought her to the action figures, thinking some inspiration could do her good. She didn't speak as they walked throughout the rest of the store together, but he didn't expect her to. It was clear what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Ginny's head lifted up and for a brief second, he noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "It's not your fault." She said. "You didn't know that would be here."

After exiting the store, Draco let his arm drop. It had been so comfortable holding her that he suddenly felt very alone when he let go. Handing over the reins, he let her choose where to go next. Her choice to the place he had been thinking about during the week.

"I'm hungry." She said as she pushed the door open. A small bell rang. Dozens of sweets were on display. Students were walking around eagerly reaching for their favorites. It was nice to see so many people smiling and laughing. Candy was a sinful pleasure. Both of them smiled at the option. Of course they each had their favorites, but now seemed like a good time to try something new.

"?" A sign with question marks had a tag saying NEW on it. "Have you had one of these before?" Ginny asked while looking closely at the treats. "They look like little animals." Draco leaned in and saw they were colorful bite size animals: Giraffes, elephants, lions, and more.

"Huh. No. They must be new." He was surprised and slightly excited to try something new.

"What do you suppose they do?" She whispered with a hint of excitement that matched his emotions.

"I don't know. We could ask." He was about to turn around, when Ginny grabbed his hand to stop him.

What felt like electricity ran up her arm. The shock was apparent on his face as well. They quickly let go of each other and Draco cleared his throat.

"Fine. Let us try these little things and see what happens."

They both grabbed onto a few and put them in a bag. After bringing them to the front, Draco snatched Ginny's bag before she could say a thing. He paid for both and shoved the bag in her face. As they exited, Ginny was too surprised to say anything. A little blush crept up her cheeks; she hoped Draco would assume it was due to something in the weather. Not that she cared what he thought….

"OK. On the count of three." Draco commanded. "One, two." They each held up one piece ready to bite. Draco had selected an elephant, Ginny a lion. "Three!"

They both chewed and swallowed their pieces. Nothing happened…then-

A loud noise came from Draco throat. It echoed down the street and people stopped to locate the source. Ginny began to laugh. "You sounded just like an elephant!"

Then another loud noise was heard. This time it was a loud roar. Draco jumped at the sound of the lion. Ginny covered her mouth. Then a snort escaped him. Weasley had roared like a lion. Somehow he found it cute. It suited her well.

"And you sound like a lion!" He pointed a finger at her. "No fair! I'm no elephant! I want another go."

"You're on!" She smiled. It brought a smile to his face too. The twinkle in her eyes reminded him of the stars. Something bumped him in the back, and due to his distraction, he nearly fell forward. Ginny laughed in her head. Malfoy with a mouth full of dirt would have been too funny.

….

Draco wanted to buy something for his redhead if only he could think of something not too Gryffindor. He could wait on it until his next trip out. His mind wondered as they both walked along the town towards the exit to Hogwarts. It felt surprisingly pleasant to have the Weasley near him while he made his way through groups of people.

Every time he lost sight of her, he quickly looked around to locate her. Once she had pushed ahead, and her red hair was no longer visible. He had nearly had a heart attack thinking of all the rotten creatures that could be lurking around. _And people… _He thought. Hogwarts had many new students that gave him a feeling of danger. The castle had once been the safest place in Britain, but not anymore.

Even after reaching the castle, Draco made an attempt to stay by her side until they reached their room. Giving the Weasley her usual privacy to change if she wished, he put on a different, more Malfoy-like outfit with slick pants and a fine black blouse.

"Must you wear that color every time?" Ginny asked as she took a quick peak while Malfoy was facing away. He could hear her clothes ruffling as she changed. It was tempting to look.

"No." he said, "but I choose to, when I feel like it". He finished buttoning his shirt when the Weaslette finished.

"You can look when you're ready. I'm done changing." After the last button Draco turned casually so as not to look too eager to see her. Her outfit was a simple, Weasley-like outfit. Hand me down robes. Of course; what else would a Weaslette wear?

"It's a bit past lunch hour, but I'm sure the elves and the kitchen could make us something if you want to eat now." Draco waited for her to answer. _Maybe if she had something to eat it would make her feel better. _Draco was not trying to get a date, just a peek inside her head.

"I want you to promise me something." Ginny looked at him with a serious expression.

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me, that you will never violate my mind. No reading my mind without my consent." She was looking him straight in the eye, daring him to deny her the right of privacy.

Draco had not expected that. Reading minds had never been something he did for fun. But "violate" was not the definition he would have ever considered. _She's right though. It is like being violated._ The thought of her feeling violated by him made him feel sick.

"You have my word. I would never violate you in any way." He answered and vowed to himself to keep it. "I've been a bully to you and your family, but even I wouldn't go that far." _Please believe me._

His answer seemed sincere enough to satisfy her. Ginny begin to breathe normally again. "Good. Let's eat."

The two walked down the usual route to the kitchens. The elves were, as expected, running around cleaning dishes and preparing new ones. Several turned their heads when Ginny and Draco entered. Eager to please their new guests, the elves hurried over and waited to take orders. Ginny went first, asking for some warm soup with vegetables and some spices added. Draco was used to such service so instead of asking, he ordered them to prepare some buttered flounder. Ginny raised her eye brows.

"Are you really that surprised?" Draco asked with a bit of a snobby attitude. "A Malfoy never orders less than deserved." He pulled out a seat for her at a small table. Apparently the elves were prepared for unexpected guests.

Ginny walked over to the table and set herself up to be seated. _So he thinks he deserves an upper-class meal?_ She turned her head to the elves. "I'd like the same meal please." She rotated herself back to face Malfoy's surprised expression. A smile formed on her face.

…..

"Are you sure you can tolerate such food?" Draco asked as their meals were brought to the table. The smell was so good; it took effort not to eat it quickly.

"I have eaten seafood before." Ginny replied as she set a napkin on her lap. "I have relatives who like to fish. I've caught some myself". Picking up some eating utensils, she began to cut it to smaller pieces.

Draco let out a laugh. "Sorry Weasley, but the image of you fishing is amusing."

"Perhaps you would like to learn?" She asked after eating the first bite. The taste was wonderful. Draco looked at her questionably before answering.

"I too have fished." He said. "By myself; it is a nice activity outdoors when I wish for silence." He took a bite and chewed. _And they say school food tastes bad. Obviously those people have never eaten here._

Since electricity was not used in the school, candles were used to light their tables. The light made Draco's hair glow as Ginny thought about his answer. _I wonder if we are allowed to fish in the lake._

They continued their late lunch until both felt satisfied. Then a thought struck Ginny as they exited.

"What do you think of the new butterbeer? I've heard a rumor that it is the new thing." She asked.

Draco's expression turned to one of disgust. "It tasted awful." He answered as they turned a corner. Some students passed them and eyed the two with curiosity. _Still gossiping? Weeks have passed and you still can't get over it. _Ginny thought. Draco proceeded to ask her opinion.

"I never got a chance to try it."

"But I saw you holding it at The Three Broomsticks." Draco said with a confused expression.

"I ordered one but never drank it." Ginny hoped he wouldn't push for a reason why. She didn't want him to discover Harry's visitation. _I wish I had someone to talk to. Perhaps I'll find Luna later. Hopefully I can find Korie before curfew too._

…..

Instead of heading straight to the Great Hall, Korie decided to search for Ginny. She smiled when she spotted Luna. They were not close friends, but Ginny was.

"Hey, Luna!" Korie waved her hand to catch her attention as she made her way toward the group.

"Oh, hello." Luna said with her soft voice. "How are you? You seemed to have disappeared. Did you go to Hogsmeade?"

"No. I got caught up with some things. Have you seen Ginny? I'm not sure where to find her."

"Yes. I saw her at Hogsmeade with Draco, but I'm sure they are back here by now." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna. Where do you think they would be?"

"I would check the library. Ginny likes to spend time there. Or the owlery."

The library being closest, Korie decided to head that way.

…..

Ginny said she needed to do some research at the library, so Draco and her parted. Before he reached her room he decided to turn around and join her. After he found her searching the shelves, he decided to lie and say he needed to find some books as well. Her smile caused a warm feeling to go through his body.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked, hoping it was something he could help with. He wanted to impress her.

"It's called the "Bubble Head charm". It was used in the triwizard tournament. It's a bit above my level, but it sounds like it could be useful." She continued searching the labels. Draco knew that spell. Yes, it was above her level, but her desire to go above what was required was ambitious.

"I know that charm. I can refer you to some books." He said as he reached over her shoulder for one of the options. This move brought him closer to her back and her body stilled, but her breathing became quicker. He loved the affect he was having on her. Ginny turned around so they were facing each other. Their eyes locked and the heat between her legs increased to an almost unbearable level. Her primal instincts took over.

Ginny tilted her head back and opened her lips with an inviting expression. Draco looked at her with hunger in his eyes. His hand dropped and he gave in to his urges. His hand came down from the shelf and he placed it on the back of her head, pulling her towards him. Their lips met and he nearly crushed hers with his eagerness to claim her.

Ginny put her hands around his neck and gasped as he began kissing her jaw, then her neck. She felt his other hand slither around her waist and he pressed himself against her. She could feel his hardness, but it only excited her more. She allowed him to slide a hand up her shirt. Draco took this opportunity to bring his hand up to her bra strap, tempted to unhook it. Deciding it was too big a risk, he brought it back down to her waist and again his lips crashed against hers. A moan escaped her mouth during their passionate kiss.

Ginny decided to be daring and moved her mouth to his neck and began to mimic his earlier actions by kissing him there. Draco gasped softly. The fact that it was her bringing him such pleasure made her feel proud and empowered. Her judgment was impaired by the lust and desire to feel more of him. Her hands worked at his buttons till he pulled her hands off him and took a step back.

"Not here, Ginny." He said between breathes. Ginny too was out of breathe. Reality began to hit her. She realized her disheveled shape and turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She began to feel ashamed. Such a risky move was not her usual style, but then again, her behavior had changed since her time in Draco's arms. She felt different, more comfortable, which left her feeling a bit frightened.

"Don't feel bad." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to him. "It's completely natural. You're not the first to react in such a way." He was trying to comfort her. Her embarrassment showed with the red of her cheeks and her hurried actions to adjust her clothing made it obvious she was eager to leave.

"It's wrong." She said looking on the floor. "Doing that in here was… not smart. What if someone had seen us?" Her eyes scanned the room with a worried expression.

Draco was taken aback. Was she ashamed to be seen with him? He knew it was not all his fault. It takes two to tango, but he still felt guilty. Thankful that he had the strength to stop it, he buttoned his shirt and tried to keep a straight face. Going all the way, especially in such a public place could have ruined everything. He doubted she would speak to him again if he had let that happen. Her enthusiasm had thrilled him, and frightened him at the same time.

"Your right about it being risky and not the smartest thing." Her eyes met with him, and he decided to ask her what he wanted to ask since their first night in the same room. "Does it really frighten you to be seen with me? Am I really that bad that you can't stand the thought of being close to me?" He felt anger rise in him. He was upset with both at himself and her for judging him.

"Draco, you've been kinder to me than I could have hoped for. You saved me from being put with someone who could have hurt me. I don't think you are bad at all." She ran a hand down the side of his face, and his eyes closed. "I just don't feel ready to be with anyone."

His eyes snapped open. "It's Potter isn't it?" He snapped. She could see the anger in his eyes. It was intimidating.

"I had feelings for him, but those died a long time ago." Her answer must have soothed him because his eyes turned back to their beautiful gray color. "Everyone expects me to be with him. My family wants it, but I don't." Her hand fell down. "Not anymore."

Draco felt more relieved than he had expected. It was clear now. He had feelings for her. Not love, he'd never felt that for anyone, but he felt something and it was useless denying it now. The jealousy, the desire, and the frustration when they were separated, was evidence. _I won't push her. I won't hurt her if I can help it._

"Did you mean it when you say I saved you? Tell me. What was your first reaction when you heard me choose you?" His heart was beating so loud he was sure everyone could hear it.

"I cried." She confessed. "I cried because I felt happy. Happy to be with someone I knew. We've been going to the same school for years; I've noticed more about you than you think." A smile formed on her beautiful face. A genuine smile when she spoke.

"I have something to tell you." He didn't want to ruin this moment but she needed to know about the contract. She had the right to know.

"Hi Ginny!" Korie walked up to them before he could tell her.

"I'll let you two catch up with each other." He grabbed his things and quickly left.

Ginny was grateful that her clothes and hair were fixed before Korie had walked in.

"I have a story to tell you!" Korie was so enthusiastic that Ginny couldn't say no to some girl time.

….

A/N: Hope it's long enough to please you. My main goal was to give Ginny and Draco enough time to get comfortable with each other before getting romantic. I wanted them to developed feelings. I don't like the idea of love out of the blue or love at first sight. I prefer relationships to be built on a good foundation. At least as good of a foundation as can be with a Malfoy and a Weasley. One of my favorite things with Draco of all times is when he gets jealous. He tries to deny his feelings for her. They both like each other whether they want to or not.

My intentions with Pansy are to make her a protector of Draco, rather than a slut that he used to shag. I also have made Blaise be Draco's best male friend. They trust each other enough to share what is going on in their lives. I'm not sure what to do with Blaise as far and shipping goes.

Thank you for the reviews.


End file.
